FMA The alternative chapter
by Hatch
Summary: L'alchimiste écarlate est déporté dans le nord mais disparait mystérieusement. Riza Hawkeye est chargée de le retrouver, mais tombe finalement sur un petit garçon abandonné et amnésique. Qui est-il? c'est ce qu'elle va tenter de découvrir...
1. Cycle 1: Surprenant compatible

**FullMetal Alchemist**

**The Alternative Chapter:**

**The Alchemy's Last Evolution**

** Cycle I: Surprenant Compatible**

Rouge.

La pierre philosophale.

Elle brillait d'un intense éclat malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait que peu de lumière dans cette sombre cellule. Elle tournoyait entre des doigts experts qui avaient l'air de bien la connaître. Ces doigts étaient reliés à une main tatouée, menottée avec sa jumelle (également tatouée). L'homme, à qui appartenait ces mains, souriait rêveusement en fixant la petite pierre dont la couleur correspondait au surnom qu'on lui avait attribué.

L'écarlate.

Un nom plutôt approprié pour cet homme sans foi ni loi.

Il soupira et prit la pierre entre ses dents, avant de l'avaler tout rond. Ce geste incongru était devenu une habitude pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il la détenait à l'insu de tout le monde. Il décroisa ses jambes et s'allongea sur son lit. Il posa ses yeux dorés sur le plafond suintant et réfléchit à ce qui composerait sa journée.

_Qu'est-ce que l'on s'ennuie ici._

Un constat qu'il faisait chaque jour depuis son arrivée à la prison de Central City.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là?_

Une question qui revenait souvent. Lui qui aimait se sentir libre comme l'air, cela faisait sept ans qu'il croupissait au fond d'une geôle. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'enfuir après avoir tué ses supérieurs hiérarchiques; mais non, il était resté planter là à rire comme un dégénéré. Tiens, c'est vrai cela, il aurait pu plaider la folie lors de son procès. Mais là non plus cela n'aurait pas fonctionné, tout le monde savait qu'il était lui-même conscient de sa propre psychose. Et puis en fin de compte, il s'était convaincu que le fait d'avoir assassiner ses supérieurs ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique - autant pour lui que pour les autres.

Tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir quelque chose à faire, ou qu'un événement inattendu arrive.

Le destin semblait l'avoir entendu, car le verrou de sa porte cliqueta pour enfin laisser passer un peu de lumière. L'homme resta couché tandis qu'un gardien sacrément enrobé s'approcha de lui, en gardant quand même ses distances.

- Debout Kimblee.

Le dénommé Kimblee ne bougea pas un muscle, mais consentit toutefois à tourner la tête pour lorgner son geôlier.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu vas être déporté ailleurs. Lève-toi.

- Où donc ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous pas mal de le savoir. Du moment que j'ai plus ta belle petite gueule à supporter.

- Toujours aussi poli à ce je vois.

- Magne-toi le cul, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Finalement, Kimblee se leva et suivit le gardien dans le couloir. Ce dernier l'emmena en dehors du bâtiment, dans une cour entourée par de hauts murs qui se terminaient par des fils barbelés. Là, plusieurs autres prisonniers attendaient que l'on vienne les prendre en charge. En voyant ce rassemblement, Kimblee commença à s'interroger.

_Pourquoi nous déportent-ils ? Il n'y a donc plus de place ici ?_

Deux types portant des uniformes de l'armée s'approchèrent. L'un d'eux encadra le groupe de prisonniers et leur demanda de bien vouloir avancer vers le camion, dans lequel ils prendraient place. Le second s'avança auprès du gardien et de Kimblee.

- Faites gaffe avec lui capitaine, prévint le gardien en désignant le prisonnier qui l'accompagnait. C'est un vrai danger public.

- Merci pour le compliment, dit narquoisement l'intéressé.

- Ferme la !

- Le fameux alchimiste écarlate, fit le capitaine. Je vois.

- Emmenez-le, je veux plus jamais le revoir.

- Vous êtes si désobligeant, jugea utile d'ajouter Kimblee.

- Tu vas la boucler, oui ?!

- Bon heu… Allons-y, annonça le capitaine avant que le gardien n'exprime plus clairement sa haine envers l'alchimiste déchu.

Sur l'ordre du capitaine, Kimblee partit rejoindre les autres détenus qui étaient, pour la plupart, déjà installés dans le large véhicule. Il négocia sa montée du mieux qu'il put et s'assit à côté d'un jeune homme blond qui lui jeta un regard en biais. L'ex-alchimiste d'état ne s'en préoccupa pas et ferma les yeux. Le moteur du camion vrombit et commença la longue route qui mènerait ces détenus, tout droit en Enfer.

†

Deux mois.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Kimblee croupissait au fond de cette cellule aux murs couverts de carreaux blancs. Il y avait là le strict nécessaire: un lit, un lavabo et des W.C; l'ensemble de la pièce n'était plus tout récent, plusieurs carreaux étaient ébréchés et de couleur terne. Mais ce qui avait frappé l'alchimiste, quand il avait fait connaissance avec sa nouvelle geôle, ce sont les vieilles taches rouge sombres qui maculaient une bonne partie des murs et du sol, et que l'on avait essayé d'effacer.

Du sang.

Qu'avait-on bien pu faire dans cette pièce, devenue tout à coup lugubre pour Kimblee? Il avait posé la question au capitaine qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici, mais celui-ci était resté de marbre et ne lui avait rien répondu.

Lorsque les prisonniers étaient arrivés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment où on les avait amené, ils n'avaient même pas pu savoir où ils se trouvaient en Amestris. Etaient-ils, cependant, toujours en Amestris? Cette question, parmi tant d'autres, resta inrésolue par l'alchimiste écarlate; toutefois, il avait constaté un changement de température caractéristique en arrivant. Ils devaient donc se trouver au Nord, mais où? Quand il avait traversé les couloirs, tellement blancs qu'ils en étaient lumineux, en compagnie du capitaine, il avait pu apercevoir, à travers une porte enrebaillée, une vaste salle où étaient entreposés toutes sortes d'instruments ainsi que des paillasses dont se servent habituellement les scientifiques. Parmi ces outils, il put reconnaître, à sa grande surprise, de quoi faire des expériences alchimiques de toutes sortes, mais aussi de quoi torturer des êtres humains.

Etrange...

Les scientifiques n'ont pas leur place dans une prison d'après ce qu'en savait Kimblee. A moins que ce ne soit les prisonniers qui n'y aient pas vraiment leur place...

Un autre fait étrange, lorsque l'alchimiste s'était retrouvé en face de la porte de sa cellule, il avait reconnu le tracé d'un cercle alchimique au-dessus du numéro de cette dernière. Une fois dans la pièce, le capitaine avait débarrassé Kimblee de ses menottes, qui lui demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Son nouveau gardien avait émis un sourire énigmatique et lui avait dit qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour être aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau. Quand la porte eut été fermée à double tour, l'alchimiste s'était précipité vers la porte, avait claqué ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les avait apposées sur le métal froid qui le séparait encore de la liberté. Il avait attendu, mais rien ne s'était passé. Il avait repris son sang-froid et réessayé... Mais le résultat avait été le même. Il s'était alors souvenu du cercle alchimique gravé sur sa porte: elle servait en fait à l'empêcher de faire usage de son alchimie.

Impossible. Il ne se trouvait pas dans une prison. Cela n'avait pas de sens...

Désormais, depuis deux mois, Kimblee était là, à tourner en rond dans sa geôle, attendant le jour où il voudrait bien se passer quelque chose qui pourrait lui expliquer où il se trouvait et pourquoi il était là. Il s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser par terre, exténué. Il grelottait, la température de cette pièce devait vraiment être très basse, et ce devait être le cas pour quasiment tout le complexe. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les serra de ses bras, afin de conserver le maximum de chaleur que produisait son corps.

Un bruit de serrure qui s'ouvre. On venait enfin s'occuper de lui. Un homme en blouse blanche, pas plus âgé que lui, s'avança et lui demanda de se lever. Kimblee s'exécuta et chercha à savoir ce qu'il faisait là; le soit-disant scientifique ne répondit pas à sa question et passa à un autre sujet.

- Vous êtes celui que l'on appelle l'alchimiste écarlate, je me trompe? fit-il dédaigneusement.

- En effet, approuva Kimblee.

- Franchement, cela m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il s'avère que vous soyez celui que l'on attend.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Peu importe. De toute façon cela ne vous servirait à rien de le savoir. Capitaine! Emmenez-le au bloc six.

L'officier voulut passer les menottes à l'ex-alchimiste d'état, mais ce dernier lui décocha un crochet du droit par surprise. Pendant que le capitaine s'affalait par terre, le nez en sang, Kimblee se précipita vers la seule sortie de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été confiné. S'il arrivait à sortir de ce périmètre, il pourrait réutiliser son alchimie et ainsi faire face à ceux qui tenterait de lui barrer le chemin. Le sceintifique tenta de s'interposer mais il fut vite remis à sa place. Kimblee passa le pas de la porte en jubilant et continua de courir dans le couloir, essayant de se repérer du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les souvenirs qu'il avait de son arrivée. Seulement, lorsqu'on l'avait fait descendre du camion, il se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Tant pis! Il verrait sur place en temps voulu. Une alarme assourdissante se mit à retentir. Au détour d'un couloir, il dut s'adosser précipitamment au mur pour ne pas être découvert par des soldats et des scientifiques, qui commençaient sérieusement à s'agiter - pour ne pas dire paniquer. Il en profita pour reprendre sa respiration, qui était un peu trop accélérée à son goût (quoique, c'était normal après avoir passé sept années enfermé sans qu'il y est la moindre agitation). Ensuite, il reprit sa course et évita autant qu'il put les hommes qui étaient à sa recherche. Il monta quatre à quatre des escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas, pour enfin pousser une porte qui donna sur une vaste salle où la lumière était tamisée. Il referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut une odeur âcre et pestilentielle qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il retint sa nausée et plaqua une main sur sa bouche et son nez. Il fit quelques pas en avant afin de savoir à quoi correspondait la masse sombre qu'il distinguait au loin, l'odeur n'en devenant que plus forte et insupportable.

Lorsqu'il comprit à quoi était due cette odeur infecte, il stoppa ses pas et contempla le spectacle, comme hypnotisé. Il y avait là un gigantesque charnier humain; des corps s'entassaient pelle-mêle jusqu'à former une macabre petite colline qui reposait dans une mare de sang collante. Des mouches voletaient un peu partout, attirées par l'odeur des corps en décomposition. Une chose en particulier frappa l'alchimiste: les corps étaient tous ceux d'enfants qui n'avaient pas encore atteint l'adolescence.

_Bordel, mais que s'est-il passé ici?!_

Alerté par des bruits de pas qui venaient par ici, Kimblee remit cette interrogation à plus tard et chercha une issue qui lui permettrait de sortir à l'air libre.

_Ces mouches doivent bien venir de quelque part!_

Il fouilla de fond en comble la salle et aperçut enfin un conduit de ventilation assez large pour laisser passer un homme. Il s'y infiltra et entreprit de ramper vers l'air frais qui frôlait son visage. Le souffle qu'il sentait se faisait plus fort et plus froid à mesure qu'il avançait; encore un effort et il serait libre. Finalement, il arriva devant une grille qui donnait sur le dehors. Il plissa les yeux pour voir quelque chose mais tout ce qu'il réussit à distinguer ce fut de la neige qui tombait à flot, tandis qu'un vent glacial soufflait en rafale, frigorifiant ainsi son corps. Il claqua les paumes de ses mains et les plaqua sur cette barrière qui le retenait encore prisonnier. Elle explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles et il put se glisser à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il ressentit encore plus le froid mordant de ce blizzard qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il croisa ses bras pour avoir un peu plus chaud et combattit le vent qui tentait tant bien que mal de le repousser. Il marchait lentement afin d'assurer chacun de ses pas; il avait une visibilité presque nulle et ne pouvait prévoir sur quoi il tomberait à un mètre devant lui. Tout à coup, il ne sentit plus rien sous le pied qu'il croyait poser et il sentit son corps tomber. Il fit une chute d'environ deux mètres et atterrit sur un épais manteau de neige, qui amortit sa chute. Toutefois, il remarqua bien vite qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever tout de suite, ses membres endoloris et frigorifiés l'en empêchaient; mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela sans bouger, sinon c'était la mort assurée pour lui. Il prit donc sur lui et força son corps à bien vouloir bouger. Il se remit debout difficilement et continua son aveugle marche dans cette tempête de neige perpétuelle. Au bout d'un temps, il constata que ses idées n'étaient plus très claires, il n'arrivait même plus à savoir ce qu'il faisait là et d'où il venait; la seule chose qui subsistait c'est qu'il avait du mal à sentir l'extrémité de ses doigts. Comme si ce blizzard ne suffisait pas, sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus aucun repère et son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il s'effondra dans la neige et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même sur ce paysage blanc.

_Bon sang! Je ne vais quand même pas mourir comme ça?!_

Trou noir.

†

Peu à peu ses cinq sens revinrent. Il avait encore froid mais moins qu'avant. Allongé sur le sol, il se roula sur le dos et ouvrit ses yeux avec peine. Tout ce qu'il vit ce sont des formes floues qui se penchaient sur lui.

- Alors ça y est, on émerge? ironisa l'une d'entre elles.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir sans dommage dans ce blizzard? demanda une autre.

Il mit longtemps à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait; sa mémoire lui faisait défaut mais tout revint à la surface. Il était l'un des détenus d'une prison louche, de laquelle il avait tenté de s'évader... sans succès. Terrassé par le froid et la neige, il n'avait pu continuer et avait perdu connaissance.

Sa vue commençait à revenir et il reconnut le scientifique et le capitaine qui étaient venus le chercher dans sa cellule. Il soupira profondément. Cette tentative d'évasion avait été un échec, bien qu'il avait eu la possibilité de faire usage de son alchimie. Mais que pouvait sa science contre le froid? Ses geôliers avait décidémment bien choisi leur lieu de travail; qui irait fouiner dans un endroit pareil? Et impossible de sortir par ce froid sans y être préparé. Pour qu'il y ait de telles tempêtes de neige, le complexe devait forcément se trouver dans le Nord. Mais où exactement, cela restait un mystère.

Il se redressa et fixa le capitaine dont le nez cassé saignait abondemment. Il sourit, fier de l'avoir aussi bien ammoché avec la seule force de son poing.

- Vous devriez consulter un médecin, dit Kimblee à l'intention de l'officier, votre nez pisse le sang.

Le capitaine, qui n'appréciait guère les insinuations de l'alchimiste, décocha un violent coup de pied dans le thorax de ce dernier, lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

- Cela suffit maintenant, annonça le scientifique. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties. Je le veux au bloc six immédiatement!

Tandis que Kimblee reprenait une respiration normale, le capitaine s'empressa de lui ligoter les mains dans le dos et de le relever sans ménagement. L'alchimiste fut bien forcé de le suivre et ils redescendirent dans les sous-sols sombres de la base. On le conduisit dans une pièce large au centre de laquelle trônait un cercle alchimique complexe. L'officier l'obligea à s'asseoir au centre du cercle puis, il sortit de la salle avec empressement. Malgré ses liens, Kimblee se mit sur ses jambes et fit le tour du bloc, comprenant de moins en moins ce que les scientifiques avaient l'intention de faire. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil au cercle gravé sur le sol; bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert dans ce style d'alchimie, il y reconnut des inscriptions, utiles à une transmutation humaine, dont il n'arriva pas à déduire l'aboutissement.

_Qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire?_

Kimblee regarda en hauteur et aperçut plusieurs scientifiques derrière une large vitre, certainement à l'épreuve de l'alchimie. Au plus profond de lui-même il sut que quelque chose allait se passer, qui changerait peut-être le court de sa vie. Son coeur s'accéléra, tout comme sa respiration. Il rit. Il n'éprouvait quand même pas de la peur?! Pas lui... Et pourtant, l'adrénaline torturait ses veines, une goutte de sueur coula sur son visage. Il tomba à genoux au milieu du cercle. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune issue, alors autant accepté dès maintenant ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Seriez-vous devenu fataliste, l'écarlate? demanda narquoisement le scientifique qui était venu le chercher.

L'alchimiste releva la tête et lorgna le scientifique d'un air hautain, pendant que ce dernier reprenait son speech.

- Je vous trouve incroyable! Vous êtes le premier à accepter sereinement votre sort. Tout les autres hurlaient à nous en briser les tympans, c'en étaient chiant à la longue. Vu que vous semblez prêt, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne mourrez pas...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver, mais sachez que je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

Le scientifique esquissa un sourire et demanda à ses collaborateurs l'activation de l'"opération juvénile".

Kimblee vit les petites rigoles, entourant le cercle, se remplir d'une substance lumineuse et converger vers lui. Le cercle alchimique s'illumina, annonçant le commencement de la transmutation. Des éclairs de couleurs vives jaillirent et entourèrent l'alchimiste, l'électrocutant quelques fois. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, souhaitant voir en face ce qui lui arriverait. Il sentait des picotements dans tout son corps et des douleurs de plus en plus fortes dans ses entrailles, l'obligeant à contracter ses muscles. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier, malgré cette douleur atroce. Tout à coup, il eut l'impression que sa tête se vidait, que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tous ses souvenirs, partaient dans un grand siphon sans fin. A la fin, il lui sembla qu'il savait à peine qui il était réellement. Il avait l'étrange impression de flotter au milieu d'un épais brouillard. Il s'effondra sur le sol dur et perdit de nouveau connaissance.

La nuit, encore.

_Qui suis-je?_

†

Dans le quartier général militaire de Central City, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye venait d'être convoquée dans le bureau personnel du généralissime. Maintenant qu'elle était sous les ordres direct de celui-ci, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Pourtant, le matin il lui avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait prendre un jour de congé; elle s'était donc apprêtée à sortir en centre-ville, pour avoir l'occasion de rendre visite à son ancien chef, mais elle fut prise de court et dut revenir sur ses pas. Qu'est-ce que le généralissime pouvait bien lui vouloir? Avait-il découvert ce qu'ils mijotaient, elle et le colonel Roy Mustang? Non, impossible, ils avaient fait en sorte d'être discrets et rusés; comment, tout à coup, le président Bradley aurait-il eu accès à leur conversation? Et surtout comment aurait-il réussi à les déchiffrer? Il n'aurait rien compris à leur ragots sans aucune valeur, qui pourtant contenaient moult informations cruciales pour l'avancée de leur plan, concernant la chute des homonculus et de leur dirigeant.

Hawkeye arriva au niveau de la grande porte donnant sur le bureau de son supérieur; elle frappa trois coups et entra. King Bradley, le général en chef des armées d'Amestris, se tenait debout devant une large fenêtre, derrière son bureau. La jeune femme resta à une distance respectable de l'incarnation de la colère. Sachant qu'elle était là, il ne se retourna pas et lui raconta pourquoi il l'avait fait revenir.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir du annuler votre jour de permission, mais j'avais une bonne raison de faire cela. Lieutenant Hawkeye, je vais vous confier une mission.

- Quels sont vos ordres? demanda-t-elle, peu tranquille.

- Afin de mener à bien nos plans, moi-même et quelques autres généraux avions décider de libérer l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Vous voulez rendre la liberté à Kimblee? Pourtant, c'est lui qui à assassiner une partie des généraux connaissant votre secret. Pourquoi alors, vouloir le relâcher?

- Je vous l'ai dit, il nous sera utile dans peu de temps. Mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation, lieutenant. Comme je le disais, nous avions décider de le faire sortir de prison, or le militaire que j'avais envoyé m'a rapporté que Kimblee n'y était plus.

- Il s'est évadé?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Les gardiens ont raconté que récemment, un capitaine était venu le chercher lui, ainsi que plusieurs autres détenus, puis tout ce petit monde serait parti dans le nord, sans préciser toutefois le lieu exact.

- Etait-ce un capitaine de notre corps armé?

- D'après les gardiens oui, car il portait l'uniforme réglementaire de l'armée d'Amestris. Cependant, nous n'avions envoyé aucun capitaine à cette date. Depuis, nous avons perdu la trace de l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse, mon général?

- Votre mission, lieutenant Hawkeye, sera de retrouver Kimblee et de nous le ramener ici, vivant. Vous aurez bien entendu le droit d'avoir quelques hommes sous vos ordres, afin d'accomplir à bien votre devoir.

- ...

- J'espère avoir été clair, lieutenant?

- Ou... Oui, mon général.

Bradley se tourna vers elle et lui présenta une pochette qu'elle prit avec réticence.

- Vous trouverez dans ce dossier tous les documents nécessaires à votre mission, que ce soit concernant l'alchimiste écarlate, ou les premiers indices que nous avons pu relever et qui pourraient vous permettre de vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

- Puis-je vous poser une question?

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi moi?

- ...

Le généralissime la jaugea de son regard perçant et lui somma finalement de commencer dès maintenant les recherches. Hawkeye se mit au garde-à-vous, puis se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque Bradley la retint un court instant avec ces paroles:

- Souvenez-vous lieutenant, je vous ai toujours à l'oeil.

La jeune femme déglutit et se dépêcha de sortir de cette pièce, qu'elle trouvait tout à coup très étouffante.

†

Qu'il fait froid dans cette région! Après avoir pistée pendant plus d'une semaine les "ravisseurs" de l'alchimiste écarlate, Riza se retrouvait dans le grand Nord à frotter ses mains engourdies par le froid, alors qu'elle observait un minuscule bâtiment, tout près des montagnes de Briggs. Il semblerait que c'est ici que l'on avait acheminer les prisonniers depuis Central. Toutefois, la taille de la bâtisse l'intriguait beaucoup; c'était bien trop étroit pour y caser tout ce petit monde. C'est pourquoi, Riza et quelques soldats empruntés à la garde rapprochée du fort de Briggs, s'étaient tenus là plusieurs jours afin d'étudier les allées et venues des personnes entrant et sortant du petit bunker. La journée d'hier, on avait prévenu Riza, qui était rentrée au fort, qu'il y avait pas mal de mouvement; elle était donc venue sur place et avait pu constater la chose. En effet, près de trois cent hommes se tenaient dans le blizzard devant le bunker et préparaient en hâte leur départ. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, Riza et son équipe avait attendu... longtemps. Mais ils ne revinrent pas.

Aujourd'hui, il était convenu que Riza allait devoir entrer dans le bunker afin d'en apprendre plus sur les agissements louches de ces types. Elle arma son fusil et se tourna vers son coéquipier le commandant Miles, un soldat de Briggs à la peau mâte, portant des lunettes teintées et aux cheveux mi-longs, d'un blond presque blanc, attachés en queue de cheval.

- Allons-y.

En compagnie de Miles, Riza ouvrit la marche et s'approcha du bunker d'un pas rapide, mais silencieux. Lorsqu'elle eut le dos collé au mur de béton, elle regarda minutieusement les environs et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger en vue, elle fit signe à la troupe de les rejoindre. Le commandant ouvrit la porte en acier d'un coup de

pied et ils s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur. Bien que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient soit peu spacieuse, ils gardèrent leurs armes au poing, méfiants. Au fond, ils découvrirent un ascenseur; Riza entra dedans avec Miles et quelques hommes, puis elle appuya sur le bouton utile à leur descente. En bas, il furent étonnés de découvrir une gigantesque base souterraine pouvant abriter toute l'armée de Briggs. Ils attendirent que le reste de l'équipe les rejoignent et se divisèrent en deux groupes afin de parfaire les recherches. Chaque commando s'équipa d'un appareil de communication pour s'avertir l'un et l'autre d'un potentiel danger ou d'une probable découverte intéressante.

Sa nausée commençait enfin à passer. Ce que Riza avait vu dans la vaste salle d'où ils venaient, l'avait fortement éprouvé. Elle n'avait plus vu ce genre de chose depuis Ishbal; des tas de cadavres... d'enfants, dans un état de décomposition avancé.

- Ca va aller, lieutenant? demanda un soldat portant l'uniforme de Briggs.

- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit Riza avec applomb. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

- Tout de même, je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ici... C'est monstrueux.

Monstrueux, horrible. Des termes parfaits pour décrire ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Mais il ne fallait plus y penser, peut-être y avait-il encore des personnes en vie dans tout ce dédale de couloirs. Riza et son équipe arrivèrent dans une longue allée où s'enfilaient à la suite, des dizaines de portes identiques. Elle ordonna qu'on fouille toutes ces pièces et elle partit elle-même en quête d'une âme encore vivante. Elle en visita trois mais elles se révélèrent vides; tout ce qu'elle avait décelé c'était de vieilles taches de sang séchées. Plus loin, un sergent-chef l'interpella.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye! héla-t-il. J'ai trouvé un survivant!

Riza courut auprès du militaire et il pointa du doigt l'intérieur de la cellule. Elle regarda à son tour et vit une petit forme prostrée contre le mur de la pièce. C'était un enfant d'une dizaine d'années environ, il était vêtu d'une tenue d'hôpital blanche et ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage, empêchant la jeune femme de distinguer son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle tendit la main et lui écarta quelques mèches de cheveux. L'enfant sursauta et releva la tête, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Ce dernier était rond et fin avec un petit nez retroussé et deux grands yeux dorés cernés de rouge, démontrant combien il avait pleuré. Riza put lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus terrorisé que cela; au contraire, il semblait étonné et la regardait intensément comme pour essayer de découvrir qui elle était, rien que par son apparence. C'était étrange, le regard de cet enfant lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- Tu n'as plus à rien à craindre, commença Riza sur un ton qui se voulait amical, on va te sortir de là.

Le petit garçon ne répondit rien et continua de fixer la jeune femme.

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu?

L'enfant tourna la tête pour jeter un regard à son épaule. Riza suivit son geste et se pencha vers lui; il lui sembla qu'un symbole, sur la peau du garçon, dépassait de sa chemise. Elle tendit un peu le tissu et put examiner ce qui paraissait être une inscription: le chiffre quatre avait été tatoué sur son épaule gauche. De plus en plus bizarre...

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?_

Riza plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du garçonnet. Alors qu'elle allait lui poser l'une des milles questions qui lui traversaient la tête, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Ils m'appellent le 4, murmura-t-il d'une voix enfantine quelque peu éraillée.

- Qui ça "ils"? demanda Riza toujours plus intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas qui ils sont vraiment, mais ce sont peut-être des médecins. Ils viennent souvent me faire des prises de sang ou m'examiner.

- Pourquoi t'appelaient-ils le 4?

- Je n'en sais rien. Un jour je leur ai demandé et ils m'ont répondu que c'était ainsi, parce que j'étais le 4. Mais pourquoi parlez-vous d'eux au passé? Où sont-ils d'ailleurs? Généralement, ils viennent me voir à des heures bien précises, et là, cela fait trois heures que je les attends.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Ils sont partis, ils ne te feront plus de mal.

- Vous savez, certains me criaient un peu dessus mais ils ne me faisaient pas de mal.

- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu autant pleurer?

- ... Je suis tout seul, et je n'aime pas cet endroit où tout est blanc et froid. Cette chambre me fait peur... J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un animal... et de ne pas avoir le choix.

Le petit garçon se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, qui roulèrent sur ses joues rondes.

- Et... et je ne me souviens de rien avant mon réveil dans cette pièce, fit-il en retenant du mieux qu'il put les sanglots qui lui remontaient dans la gorge. Peut-être.. que j'ai perdu la mémoire, ou... peut-être que je n'ai jamais eu de vie avant ici. Comme si... comme si ils contrôlaient toute ma vie, tout ce que je suis... Comme si mon chemin était déjà tout tracé...

Puis, il éclata en sanglots. Riza prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'appaisa en lui murmurant que tout allait s'arranger désormais. Néanmoins, elle pensait à ce qu'il venait de dire; c'était tout de même incongru d'avoir de telles raisonnements à cet âge. Il devait vraiment être en avance sur n'importe quel enfant pour penser de cette manière; il était même plus mature que beaucoup d'adultes. Curieux, pour un enfant; dans de telles circonstances, un enfant pleure parce qu'il est seul et parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire. Le garçonnet avait peur parce qu'il était seul dans cette chambre opprimante, certes; mais un enfant, quel qu'il soit, ne va pas chercher plus loin, surtout lorsqu'il est concentré sur sa peur et sur ce qu'on pourrait lui infliger. Et pourtant, cette adrénaline qui bloque habituellement chaque enfant, a au contraire stimulé le cerveau du garçonnet, qui s'est mit à réfléchir et à chercher en profondeur pourquoi se trouvait-il là et surtout qui il était. Riza serra un peu plus fort l'enfant.

_Cela doit être dur de ne pas savoir qui l'on est._

†

Dans une autre aile du bâtiment, Miles découvrait nombres d'informations sur ceux qui avaient opéré en ces lieux. Au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé, ils avaient du partir en hâte; ils avaient même oublié ce qui semblait être le fruit de nombreuses années de recherche. Pourquoi diable partir comme cela, en abandonnant ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à bâtir? Le commandant Miles demanda à ses subalternes de prendre le nécessaire dans les documents qui trainaient un peu partout; peut-être que grâce à cela ils pourraient comprendre ce qui se tramait en ces lieux. Par ailleurs, il gardait sous son bras, un grimoire qui semblait être le plus précieux bien de cette organisation, vu qu'il l'avait trouvé dans un coffre-fort. Un livre qui semblait fort ancien et dont la langue dans lequel il était écrit ne lui disait rien, sûrement un dialecte qui datait de quelques siècles déjà.

Un de ses subordonnés le héla; il sembla à Miles qu'une pointe de terreur filtrait dans la voix du soldat. Il se précipita vers l'homme en question qui lui montra d'un doigt tremblant une machine sophistiquée, dans laquelle se trouvaient séparés deux liquides. Miles prit son courage à deux mains ets 'approcha de l'engin pour l'identifier. Un cadran ajusté à la cloison, affichait des chiffres dont certains défilaient toutes les secondes. Il resta paralysé sur place un instant, réalisant avec anxiété qu'il avait en face de lui une bombe extrêmement puissante. Le compteur affichait désormais qu'il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes pour foutre le camp, lui et son équipe. Il recula en vitesse et hurla à ses hommes de battre en retraite. Mais avant qu'ils ne commenca à bouger, un autre soldats arriva en courant et aperçut la bombe que Miles venait d'examiner à l'instant.

- Bordel! s'exclama-t-il. Il y en a une ici aussi?!

- Que.. Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Miles sur le grill.

- C'est la quatrième que je vois, commandant! Et à mon avis il y en a encore d'autres éparpilées un peu partout dans le complexe!

- Appelez les autres unités et dîtes-leurs de filer en vitesse! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour évacuer et nous mettre en lieu sûr.

- A vos ordres!

Miles se jeta sur l'un des appareils radio que transportait un soldat de Briggs et saisit le combiné.

_Pourvu qu'on arrive à sortir de ce merdier à temps._

†

Le soldat dont le combiné était collé à l'oreille reçut la nouvelle comme un choc électrique. Sa main trembla, puis il se ressaisit et dit à tout le monde de faire passer le message. Le sergent-chef qui se trouvait avec Riza, stressa plus qu'il n'en fallait en entendant l'information qui lui était parvenue en quelques minutes. Il entra en hâte dans la pièce où se trouvait sa supérieur.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye! Il faut que nous partions au plus vite!

- Que se passe-t-il?! demanda Riza.

- Des explosifs ont été installé un peu partout dans le bâtiment; il ne nous reste plus que six minutes pour sortir nous abriter loin d'ici!

Riza garda du mieux qu'elle put son sang-froid et ordonna aux soldats de prendre le chemin de l'ascenseur qui les conduirait à la surface. Puis, elle agrippa l'enfant qui passa ses bras fins autour de son cou et elle suivit ses subordonnés. Ils coururent pendant plusieurs mètres à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse. Riza se jeta à terre et protégea le petit garçon de son corps. Lorsque le souffle de la déflagration fut enfin terminé, la jeune femme se releva pour observer autour d'elle. Elle aida le garçonnet qui toussait, à se relever et constata les dégâts: tout un mur s'était écroulé entre elle et son équipe. Elle et le garçon se retrouvait dans une impasse; et le temps qui tournait... Bientôt ce serait le complexe entier qui volerait en éclats!

- Merde! jura Riza.

- On va s'en sortir, madame, dit le garçonnet sans une once de peur dans la voix.

- Hein?

- Il y a un escalier pas loin, je ne sais pas où il mène mais on pourrait essayer.

- Tu saurais le retrouver?

Pour toute réponse, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans une allée plus large au bout de laquelle se trouvait une porte. Riza en tourna la poignée et vit avec soulagement qu'il y avait bel et bien un escalier, qui les conduirait peut-être à la surface. Ils empruntèrent ce dernier en montant les marches quatre à quatre et ils débouchèrent finalement dans une autre salle. Riza courut auprès de ce qui semblait être la cage d'ascenseur; elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte à double battants... en vain. Elle avait beau appuyer sur le bouton ou tirer sur les deux portes, elles refusaient de céder. On avait dû la saboter. Elle tomba à genoux, la défaite s'imposant à ses yeux, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Elle tourna son regard vers l'enfant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour lui expliquer le fait qu'ils allaient certainement mourir ici, lorsqu'elle le vit enlever les gants qu'il portait aux mains. Des gants?! Elle ne les avait pas remarqué auparavant.

- Pourquoi portes-tu des gants? demanda Riza ayant oublié leur situation désastreuse, parce qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'enfant. On m'a juste dit que je ne devais pas les enlever, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que l'on a voulu me cacher.

Intriguée, Riza s'approcha de lui et le regarda enlever son autre mitaine. Il présenta alors ses mains, paumes vers le haut. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle voyait lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Deux cercles parfaits étaient tatoués dans chacune des paumes du petite garçon.

- C'est... commença Riza.

- De l'alchimie, finit l'enfant.

- ...?! Tu sais une telle chose?!

- Euh... Ben oui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais que je connais pas mal de choses sur l'alchimie. Mais je ne savais pas pour ces tatouages, peut-être que ce sont les gens en blouses blanches qui me les ont fait.

- Oui, peut-être... C'est tout de même étrange.

- Je me demande quel effet ils ont; je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre l'association des symboles. Je vais tenter le coup; qui sait, cela nous aidera peut-être à sortir?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on devrait les faire étudier, et éviter de les utiliser tant que l'on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables.

- Et pourquoi pas? De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix! C'est cela où on reste ici pour l'éternité, et moi je veux revoir la lumière du soleil!

Ne laissant pas le temps à Riza d'en placer une, il s'avança vers la cage d'ascenseur et réfléchit au mode opératoire.

- A mon avis, les deux cercles doivent s'assembler. Bon, j'y vais.

Il frappa donc ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur la porte. Il sentit que la réaction marchait à merveille, des éclairs apparurent et se propagèrent sur les moindres recoins de la porte, faisant enfler cette dernière. Affolée, Riza tira le petit garçon en arrière, juste avant que la porte n'explose en milles morceaux. Ils se relevèrent et aperçurent que la voie était désormais libre. Riza s'avança vers ce qui servait, il y a encore quelque minutes, de porte et se pencha en avant pour contempler le gouffre sombre qui s'offrait à elle. Elle jeta un oeil au-dessus: pas de trace de l'ascenseur. Sur le côté, elle remarqua une échelle qu'ils pourraient emprunter pour monter en haut. Elle fit passer l'enfant devant elle et grimpa les échelons à sa suite. Comme il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied sur un échelon, Riza lui interdit formellement de regarder en bas, ordre qu'il s'empressa de désobéir. Il retint une exclamation en voyant le puis sans fond et s'accrocha définitivement aux barreaux de l'échelle en fermant les yeux, de peur de tomber dans le vide. Riza monta de quelques centimètres pour le rejoindre et lui intima de continuer l'ascension; il refusa catégoriquement et se débattit furieusement lorsqu'elle essaya, avec beaucoup d'efforts, de le décrocher de l'échelle. Elle arriva à ses fins et lui dit de ne surtout pas la lâcher. Le garçonnet se serra contre elle avec force et n'ouvrit pas le yeux durant toute l'ascension. Arrivés en haut, ils se retrouvèrent près de la porte du rez-de-chaussé qui se trouvait être fermée. Riza dénicha un bouton d'ouverture d'urgence, malheureusement trop loin pour qu'elle l'atteigne avec sa main. Elle dégaina donc avec prudence son revolver et tira une balle, qui atteignit la cible visée. Les battants s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Riza poussa un soupir de soulagement, cependant, elle se hâta de reprendre son ascension car ils n'étaient pas encore sorti du bâtiment et le temps qu'il leur restait pour se mettre à l'abri devait être bien court. Elle fit grimper l'enfant en dehors de la cage d'ascenseur et le rejoignit. A bout de souffle, elle se releva et prit la petite main du garçon; la porte en face d'eux était grande ouverte sur cet environnement enneigé que sont les montagnes de Briggs. Lorsqu'ils auraient rejoint la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité, ils pourraient enfin souffler.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu cours plus vite que ton ombre, décréta Riza. Tu t'en sens capable?

- On fait la course? s'exclama l'enfant avec enthousiasme.

- Si tu veux. Fais attention, je suis très rapide.

- C'est parti!

Aussitôt, il partit à toute allure en direction des bois, Riza mit les dernières forces qui lui restait dans ses jambes afin de courir le plus vite possible. Le garçonnet menait avec quelques mètres d'avance sur elle. C'est qu'il courait vite! Il avait vraiment l'air de prendre cela pour un jeu, tellement qu'il courait plus vite qu'elle; peut-être était-ce là la clé, il lui fallait penser que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser battre, Riza accéléra malgré la vive douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses deux jambes. Elle rattrapa finalement l'enfant à l'orée du bois, mais celui-ci criait déjà victoire et ralentissait la cadence de ses pas. Il s'écroula sur le dos exténué et Riza stoppa elle aussi ses pas et se pencha en avant pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Vous... vous avez vu? fit-il en levant un bras en signe de victoire. J'ai... gagné.

- ... Je te félicite, dit Riza qui se retourna pour regarder le bunker qui se trouvait loin désormais. On doit être en sécurité ici.

_Cela ne va pas tarder à exploser._

En effet, une gigantesque déflagration fit voler en éclats le bunker et trembler le sol. Le petit garçon plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, tandis que Riza le prenait dans ses bras pour le protéger. Le calme enfin revenu, ils consentirent à ouvrirent leurs yeux; un nuage de fumée s'élevait haut dans le ciel à présent. Ils n'entendaient plus de nouveau que le vent dans les ramures des épicéas. Ils se relevèrent et sortirent à découvert, Riza espérant que Miles et son équipe la repéreraient. Près d'elle, elle sentit l'enfant grelotter de froid. Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'un manteau pour la protéger de l'air glacial du Nord, elle l'ôta pour le mettre sur les épaules du petit garçon, qui la remercia. Ce dernier tira sur la manche de la veste de la jeune femme, afin de solliciter son attention.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir paniquer dans la cage d'ascenseur, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Tu es encore un enfant, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas encore garder ton sang-froid.

- Mais, j'aurai pu nous faire tomber tous les deux...

- Dis-toi que même les adultes les plus accomplis peuvent éprouver la peur.

- Vous avez déjà eu peur?

- Oui... Plusieurs fois même.

Le regard de Riza s'étant assombri, l'enfant préféra ne pas poser davantage de questions (après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires). Pourtant, une chose importante lui vint à l'esprit.

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous appelez-vous?

- C'est vrai, je ne me suis même pas présenté! Je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye.

- C'est joli, Riza.

- Et toi alors, comment va-t-on te nommer? Le "4" n'est pas un prénom.

- Choisissez m'en un alors!

- C'est un privilège que tu me fais là. Bon, de toute manière, ce ne sera qu'en attente que l'on trouve ton véritable nom. Hum... Voyons... "Candide", cela t'irait?

- Pourquoi pas? A partir de maintenant, je m'appelle Candide.

L'enfant sourit; cela avait l'air de lui plaire que l'on choisisse son prénom à sa place. Riza s'étonnait elle-même du prénom qu'elle lui avait choisi. Un prénom tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent et qui allait comme un gant à cet enfant; pourtant... Il y avait beaucoup de choses chez lui qui lui faisait penser à une toute autre personne qui était loin d'être ingénue.

Ses spéculations furent interrompues par le petit garçon qui lui montrait une troupe de soldats qui s'approchaient d'eux. Elle reconnut les militaires de Briggs et les héla. Dans un sursaut, Riza intima à l'enfant de remettre ses gants; il chercha à savoir pourquoi, à quoi elle répondit que sinon il allait attraper froid. Le garçonnet fit une moue dubitative, ne comprenant plus tout à coup la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne pouvait aucunement lui dire que les cercles tatoués dans ses paumes lui étaient revenus en mémoire sous la forme d'un homme qu'on lui avait chargé de retrouver. Cela lui paraissait irréel, elle ne voulait pas émettre d'hypothèses avant d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet enfant et ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans ce laboratoire souterrain. Bientôt, les réponses s'imposeraient d'elle-mêmes.

* * *

H: Bon c'est une version sans l'intro que j'avais posté au début. Je l'ai enlevée car je la trouvais trop tirée par les cheveux et j'ai désormais une idée plus simple pour l'histoire, qui sera révélé par la suite. Enjoy! =D


	2. Cycle 2: Révélation

**Cycle 2: Révélation**

Dans le froid glacial des montagnes de Briggs, une petite fille aux cheveux nattés épiait avec prudence ce qu'il se passait en contrebas de la colline où elle se trouvait. Là-bas, un groupe armé rejoignit une femme blonde et un petit garçon, avant de se diriger vers le nord. La fillette se releva et revint sur ses pas pour entretenir le vieil homme au visage brûlé, qui l'accompagnait, de ce qu'elle avait vu à l'instant. Le petit panda qui la suivait toujours partout se tint sur son épaule et écouta attentivement son amie.

- Alors May, quelle était donc cette explosion? demanda le vieil homme.

- Au loin j'ai aperçu un bâtiment en flamme, puis des soldats sont venus chercher une femme et un garçon qui se trouvaient dans les parages.

- C'est étrange.

- Comme vous dîtes! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas étrange dans ce pays, je vous le demande.

- Tu as bien raison. Bon, il est temps de nous remettre en chemin, nous devons encore trouver le manuscrit laissé par le frère de Scar.

- Vous croyez que lui et monsieur Yoki nous rejoindront bientôt, docteur Marcoh?

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Mais le mieux à faire est de nous rendre à l'endroit où est caché le manuscrit afin de commencer à le déchiffrer.

- C'est parti, donc!

Ramassant leurs affaires, ils repartirent pour leur quête dans cette étendue glacée, espérant trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient avant qu'un nouveau blizzard ne se lève.

__________________________

Les grandes personnes marchaient drôlement vites dans toute cette neige. Enfin, c'était plutôt lui qui avait des jambes trop courtes. Malgré ce désagrément, Candide essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme des soldats qui l'escortait. Il était épuisé et avait particulièrement froid. Il lui semblait même qu'il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et ses jambes devenaient raides comme du bois. Riza avait beau lui tenir la main, il savait que tôt ou tard il allait lâcher... peut-être même plus tôt que prévu. Son pied heurta un caillou enfoui sous la neige et il s'effondra face contre terre. La jeune femme le remarqua et s'accroupit afin de l'aider à se relever, seulement, il ne tenait plus sur ses deux jambes. Candide cracha la neige qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé pendant que Riza demandait aux autres de stopper leur marche. Elle ôta un de ses gants et posa sa main à plat sur le front du petit garçon; il était bouillant.

- Que se passe-t-il? interrogea Miles qui les rejoignit.

- Il a de la fièvre et ne tient plus debout, répondit Riza qui prenait déjà l'enfant dans ses bras pour le porter.

Miles interrompit son geste et prit le garçon à sa place.

- Vous n'êtes pas habituée à marcher dans des montagnes enneigées, lieutenant. Contrairement à nous, vous auriez tôt fait de lâcher prise avec un poids supplémentaire, expliqua le commandant, puis réfléchissant: Je suis désolé lieutenant Hawkeye, j'espère ne pas vous avoir froissé?

- Il n'y a pas de mal, garantit-elle, vous avez sans doute raison.

- Bien, alors remettons-nous en route.

Et ils reprirent leur marche, jusqu'à arriver enfin à la gigantesque forteresse de Briggs.

______________________

Deux jours plus tard, Riza entra dans l'ensemble de pièces qui servaient d'infirmerie. Le docteur, une jeune femme avec des cheveux en bataille et portant de grandes lunettes rondes, vint à sa rencontre.

- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui, doc? demanda le lieutenant, tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de son manteau.

- Rassurez-vous, répondit l'intéressée, il se porte comme un charme.

- La fièvre est tombée?

- Pour sûr! Il ne tient plus en place. Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de le forcer à rester au lit.

- Alors, c'est qu'il va mieux, assura Riza en pouffant de rire.

Le docteur prit un air blasée, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée aux gosses. Elles entrèrent dans une salle où se trouvaient là des lits et aussi l'atelier du mécanicien spécialisé en automail. Mais de petit garçon il n'y avait point. Le médecin s'affola et commença à chercher dans les moindres recoins. Quant à Riza, elle perçut des bruits de bavardages dans le fond. C'était là que se trouvait l'atelier du mécano de service. Elle poussa le rideau et sourit. Elle avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Le gamin était là, monté sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table de travail du mécano qui lui montrait toutes sortes d'engrenages servant à la confection d'un automail. Tout sourire, le petit garçon s'émerveillait devant ce génie mécanique.

- Cela te plaît, gamin? demanda le mécano au bandeau orné de flammes.

- C'est fascinant! fit savoir l'enfant. Les automails sont très fonctionnels et ils remplacent très bien un bras. En tout cas, le "crocodile" est vraiment exceptionnel!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! C'est une pièce unique, j'en suis particulièrement fier!

- Candide?

Cette voix, qui venait d'en dehors de l'atelier, fit retourner l'enfant. Quand il reconnut le lieutenant Hawkeye, il sauta de la chaise où il était juché pour se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle s'en étonna tout d'abord, puis, passa gentiment une main dans sa tignasse noire.

- Je croyais que le médecin t'avait demandé de rester au lit? dit-elle malicieusement.

Le petit garçon fit la moue en gonflant ses joues.

- Mais euh... J'en avais assez de ne rien faire. Je m'embête.

- Bah! Il a l'air de se sentir beaucoup mieux, intervint le mécano. Un petit saut jusqu'ici ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! s'écria le docteur qui venait de faire son apparition, elle prit la main de l'enfant. Allez zou! On y retourne!

Le garçonnet aux longs cheveux noirs ralla encore un peu et suivit le médecin, accompagné de Riza. Il grimpa dans son lit et s'installa sur les coussins. Le docteur lui fit une batterie de tests afin de s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Au grand soulagement de l'enfant, elle lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie dès aujourd'hui. Cri de joie de la part de celui-ci, qui s'empressa d'enfiler les vêtements qu'on lui avait préparés. La femme médecin eut un soupir de soulagement, intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec les enfants.

- Viens par là Candide, je vais attacher tes cheveux, dit Riza en faisant signe à l'enfant de s'approcher.

- Pourquoi? Ils ne sont pas bien comme ça?

- Ils ne te gênent pas?

- ... Si, un peu.

- Ne bouge pas dans ce cas.

Armée d'un peigne, Riza entreprit de ramener tous les cheveux du garçonnet en arrière. Il émit un "aïe" caractéristique et la jeune femme s'excusa. Elle lui fit une queue de cheval et le regarda en face pour voir s'il elle ne s'était pas loupée.

Ainsi, il ressemblait fortement à... Les similitudes étaient frappantes, seulement, le regard n'était pas le même. Rien de mauvais, seuls des yeux dorés et pétillants de joie la fixaient.

Le garçonnet pencha la tête de côté, comme pour déceler le malaise qui habitait le lieutenant.

- Vous allez bien, mam'zelle Riza? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Quoi? Ou... oui. Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, le rassura-t-elle.

- D'accord, fit Candide peu convaincue.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte et Riza en profita pour glisser un mot au médecin.

- Vous lui avez bien fait une prise de sang comme je vous l'avais demandé?

- En effet, je l'ai envoyé au laboratoire de North City, mais les résultats ne sont pas encore arrivés.

- Bien, prévenez-moi lorsque vous les aurez.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, le médecin prit congé du lieutenant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir en compagnie de l'enfant, un homme entra et s'arrêta brusquement pour ne pas les heurter, puis les salua.

- Ah, je vous cherchais lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, commandant Miles?

- Le général de brigade Armstrong m'a chargé de prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant...

"Tiens, elle se soucie de la santé d'un enfant? C'est du jamais vu!" pensa Riza.

- ... ainsi que de vous dire que nous avions appréhendé deux personnes qui pourraient bien être de votre connaissance.

- Qui donc?

- Le FullMetal Alchemist et son jeune frère.

- Les frères Elrics sont ici?! Mais pour quelles raisons?

- Apparemment, ils seraient à la recherche d'une jeune fille capable de pratiquer l'elixirologie, afin de trouver un moyen de récupérer leurs corps. Mais nous pensons qu'ils en gardent beaucoup pour eux.

- L'alchimie de Xing... ils ont donc changé d'idée.

- Excusez-moi, mais... c'est quoi toute cette histoire? s'exclama Candide qui était complètement perdu. L'elixirologie et... qu'entendez-vous par "récupérer leurs corps"?

Embarrassés, les deux soldats jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'enfant, puis, se regardèrent en face comme pour savoir quoi répondre à cette question. Riza déglutit et sourit confusément.

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas si je puis te parler de cela, balbutia le lieutenant. Les frères Elrics n'ont pas forcément envie que leurs secrets s'éparpillent partout.

- Mais je ne dirais rien à personne, s'offusqua le petit garçon, je le promets!

Riza s'accroupit et prit les mains de Candide dans les siennes.

- Candide, tu es encore très jeune. Je pense qu'il y a des choses que tu n'es pas apte à entendre.

L'enfant baissa la tête, l'air sombre.

- Pourquoi on ne me dit rien? demanda-t-il tout bas. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais là-bas. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi... pourquoi avez-vous cet air bizarre, et même apeuré, lorsque vous me regardez?!

Des sanglots perçaient dans la voix du petit garçon lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots. Riza ne savait pas quoi lui dire. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Mais comment lui expliquer la raison qui la poussait à agir de la sorte? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il lui rappelait un homme particulièrement dérangé?! Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Que pouvait-elle faire alors pour le rassurer?

Son instinct maternel surgissant des profondeurs de son coeur, Riza serra l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit contre elle pour chercher du réconfort.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Riza. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Vous me cachez beaucoup de choses, murmura Candide.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela se voyait autant. En fait, je ne suis sûre de rien.

Le garçonnet releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du lieutenant.

- A propos de quoi? Répondez au moins à cette question, s'il vous plaît.

Riza n'eut pas le coeur à lui cacher cela; elle savait à quel point il attachait de l'importance à son identité.

- C'est à ton sujet.

- Vous avez trouvé qui je suis? demanda l'enfant plein d'espoir.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis certaine de rien. Je n'ai pas encore de résultats probants.

- Mais quand vous les aurez, vous me direz qui je suis, n'est-ce pas?

- ... C'est d'accord.

De toute manière, si ses pressentiments se révélaient juste, elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher éternellement.

Elle se remit debout et s'adressa à Miles.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous changer les idées.

- Je le pense aussi, affirma le militaire.

- Mais il faudrait aussi que je m'entretienne avec les Elrics.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux lui faire visiter le fort, proposa Miles en désignant l'enfant.

- Cela ne te dérange pas que je te laisse deux petites heures avec le commandant?

- Hum-hum, émit Candide en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

- Bien, alors je vous laisse à vos pérégrinations.

Le petit garçon lui fit signe tandis qu'elle s'en allait. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Candide se tourna vers Miles.

- Alors, on part la découvrir cette forteresse?!

- Du moment que tu te tiens tranquille, on peut aller où tu veux, fit le commandant en riant.

- Here we go!! s'exclama Candide en commençant à courir dans le couloir.

- Hé! Je t'ai dit de ne pas te précipiter, tu pourrais te perdre!

Et le commandant essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper cet enfant qui, décidément, ne tenait pas en place.

_________________________

Quelques heures plus tard, Candide s'était enfin calmé et marchait tranquillement aux côtés du commandant. Ils arrivèrent au sous-sol, dans une vaste salle où du monde s'activait. Ils étaient en hauteur et le petit garçon courut se pencher au-dessus de la balustrade, pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Miles soupira et se rapprocha de lui au cas où il glisserait malencontreusement.

- Waaaaaaaahhh....! C'est gigantesque ici! s'émerveilla Candide.

- En effet, il faut au moins ça pour entasser toutes ces machines, commenta le militaire.

- Oh, regardez commandant Miles, fit le garçonnet en pointant un petit groupe du doigt. C'est mam'zelle Riza! Mais je ne connais pas les autres...

- La femme en uniforme c'est mon supérieur, le général Armstrong.

- Elle fait froid dans le dos... fit l'enfant en se renfrognant.

- Haha! C'est le cas de le dire! On dit que son coeur est plus gelé que la glace.

- Brrrrrr...

- Quant aux deux autres, et bien ce sont justement les frères Elrics. Le plus jeune se nomme Alphonse, c'est celui qui est en armure, et son aîné c'est Edward, le petit avec la cape rouge.

- On va les rejoindre?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre en bas, quand un bruit de pierre qui se fracasse retentit en bas. Un étage en dessous, le sol s'affaissa, obligeant tout le monde à se reculer. De ce trou béant, sortit un étrange homme habillé de noir à la carrure impressionnante. Une fois au dehors, il regarda autour de lui comme si il était perdu. Des mots sortirent de sa bouche, en vrac. L'aîné des frères Elrics se mit alors à lui parler. De là où ils se trouvaient, Miles et Candide étaient incapables d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Pourquoi le FullMetal discutait-il avec cette chose? C'était plutôt louche.

L'être sortit tout droit du sol, se mit alors à attaquer sans raison apparente. Il arracha l'une des machines et la lança devant lui au hasard. L'intervention d'Edward, par voie alchimique, permit à quelques machinistes de s'en tirer vivant. Le général Armstrong s'activa et demanda à tout le monde d'être à son poste dans la seconde. En bon soldat, Miles descendit les marches qui menaient à l'étage inférieur afin d'épauler ses camarades... oubliant totalement au passage le petit garçon. Ce dernier, qui ne comprenait pas la situation non plus, s'activa et emboîta le pas du militaire.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches d'un escalier, il ne vit pas que l'étrange créature avait prit ledit escalier pour cible. Un pan du sol en béton armé atterrit devant lui, faisant s'effondrer une bonne partie de l'escalier. Sentant les marches se dérober sous ses pieds, Candide ne réfléchit pas et chercha à remonter. Pas assez vite, cependant. L'un de ses pieds glissa et ne rencontra que le vide. Le reste du corps ne tarda pas à suivre. Il hurla et, dans une tentative désespérée, réussit à agripper une des barres de métal de la rambarde qui avait tenue le coup. Il haleta et tenta de l'attraper avec son autre main. Peine perdue, il n'avait plus assez de force pour cela, il arrivait tout juste à tenir sa position. Seulement, sa main commençait à devenir moite et il lui semblait que son corps pesait des tonnes. Affolé, il vit ses doigts lâcher les uns après les autres. Puis, la gravité prouvant son incroyable force d'attraction, il se sentit tomber. Il cria mais il lui semblait qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il allait s'écraser et mourir. Et il ne savait même pas qui il était.

_Qui suis-je?_

Mais quel intérêt de se poser cette question à un moment pareil?!

"C'est absurde, pensa le petit garçon. Et pourtant, ce la me semble tellement important de savoir..."

Il croyait dur comme fer qu'il allait y rester, pourtant quelqu'un vint lui porter secours. Il atterrit dans les bras de cette personne inopinée et ferma les yeux lors du choc. Tremblant à cause de cette frayeur, il souleva doucement ses paupières pour voir qui était son sauveteur: un homme baraqué avec de longues et fines moustaches et une crête finit par une natte sur son crâne rasé. Mais ce que remarqua surtout le petit garçon, c'était l'air hautain qu'affichait l'homme. Candide déglutit. Pour qu'il le regarda ainsi, c'est qu'il avait du faire une bêtise.

Cependant, les apparences étaient trompeuses, il s'avéra que le géant ne lui en voulait nullement.

- Tout va bien, gamin? demanda celui-ci.

- Euh... je crois, balbutia l'enfant.

- Candide!! hurla une voix de femme.

L'intéressé tourna la tête et aperçut le lieutenant Hawkeye qui se dirigeait vers eux, accompagnée d'une armure géante. Il sauta des bras du militaire et le lieutenant s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, soupira la jeune femme, ça va?

- Je crois que tout est en place, certifia le garçonnet en faisant mine d'inventorier les éléments de son corps.

Ce fut au tour du commandant Miles de débouler auprès d'eux. Il avait l'air particulièrement embarrassé.

- Il n'a rien? Bon sang, je suis désolé, lieutenant! s'excuse-t-il auprès de Riza. Je n'ai plus pensé au fait qu'il était avec moi...

- Je ne vous en veux pas, commandant Miles, affirma l'enfant. Vous vouliez aider vos amis, c'est compréhensible. Et puis... c'est plutôt moi qui suis en faute. Je n'aurais pas du vous suivre.

Stupéfait, Miles réfléchit, puis, sourit en frottant la tête du gamin. L'innocence et la naïveté de cet enfant étaient presque palpables et bizarrement, cela lui réchauffait le coeur. Il dut bien se l'avouer, ces années d'enfance si simples, lui manquaient pas mal. Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens...

Tout à coup, la créature des profondeurs repartit à l'assaut. Le petit groupe courut se réfugier, mais un ordre fut lancé.

- Ecartez-vous!! tempêta une femme blonde cramponnée à un char d'assaut.

L'obus partit rencontrer la tête de ce gigantesque être. Celui-ci recula d'un pas sous le choc, mais, sous l'étonnement général, cela ne lui fit rien. La partie de sa face qui avait été arrachée se remodela, ne laissant aucune égratignure. Mais le général Armstrong ne se laissa pas démonter et mis au point un plan avec le plus âgé des frères Elrics.

Celui-ci héla son petit frère qui lui répondit qu'il le suivait. Alphonse se tourna néanmoins vers le lieutenant Hawkeye et le petit garçon.

- Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri avec lui, lieutenant, suggéra l'armure.

- C'est ce que je souhaitais faire, avança Riza. Seulement, nous sommes bloqués à cet étage.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher! s'insurgea Candide. Je pourrais vous aider, mam'zelle Riza!

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'oeil bizarre, de peur de comprendre à quoi il voulait faire allusion.  
- De quoi parles-tu, Candide? s'empressa-t-elle de s'assurer.

- Vous savez très bien, répondit l'enfant avec un regard un peu trop déterminé.

Riza fronça les sourcils et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela, il attirerait trop l'attention. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était capable d'user d'une telle alchimie.

- C'est hors de question! s'exclama Riza.

- Mais pourquoi?! On pourrait se débarrasser de cette chose plus facilement, argumenta le garçonnet.

- Ce... C'est trop dangereux, se justifia-t-elle cherchant à grand peine des raisons valables. Tu as déjà failli y rester il y a quelques minutes!

- Justement, je veux me rattraper! Je veux vous montrer que je ne suis pas un poids mort.

- Non, Candide! Tu vas aller te mettre à l'abri et moi, je vais les aider à régler ça.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Alphonse!

- O.. Oui, lieutenant? demanda le jeune frère, qui était absorbé dans l'altercation.

- Je vais donner un coup de main à ton frère. Toi, garde un oeil sur lui, c'est bien compris?

- Euh... Bien sûr!

Satisfaite, la jeune femme courut en direction des échos de combat qu'ils pouvaient entendre au loin. Candide choisit de jouer les enfants têtus et tenta de rejoindre le lieutenant. Soudain, il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière par ses vêtements. Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçut l'armure géante. L'enfant se débattit, criant qu'il voulait aider Riza.

- Je suis désolé, dit Alphonse qui retenait le garçonnet sans trop se fatiguer, mais j'ai promis au lieutenant Hawkeye que tu n'irais nulle part.

- Laisse-moi y aller, je te dis! s'exclama Candide, avant de cesser tout à coup de tirer sur ces vêtements pour que l'armure le lâche. Attends voir... tu as bien dit qu'il n'y avait que moi qui n'avait pas le droit de bouger?

- Euh... oui, en effet. Qu'as-tu donc en tête?

- Donc, toi, tu as le droit de bouger, mais tu ne dois pas me perdre. Dans ce cas, je suis obligé de te suivre! D'une certaine manière, nous ne trahissons pas notre parole en faisant cela!

- Ah! Je me disais aussi... Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Bien sûr que si! Tout ce que t'as demandé mam'zelle Riza, c'est de veiller sur moi. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas aller où on le souhaite.

Candide esquissa un clin d'oeil en souriant malicieusement, fier de son argumentation. Quant à Alphonse... il était bouche bée, il ne savait plus quoi dire pour réfuter sa thèse. De plus, il souhaitait ardemment porter assistance à son grand frère.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en baissant la tête. Il serait préférable que l'on reste loin de ce combat titanesque.

- Tu te mens à toi-même là! avança l'enfant.

- Comment?!

- Tu as envie de donner un coup de main à ton frère, pas vrai?

Cet enfant était d'une vivacité d'esprit étonnante. Alphonse n'en revenait pas. Ce gamin devait encore en avoir sous le pied; d'ailleurs, il se rappela de ce qu'avait mentionné l'enfant lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec le lieutenant. Apparemment, il aurait un atout qui pourrait faire tourner cette bataille à leur avantage. Mais quoi?

- Une chose! s'exclama l'armure en levant un doigt. Dis-moi de quoi tu parlais avec le lieutenant tout à l'heure.

- Oh! s'étonna l'enfant en déviant son regard. Mam'zelle Riza n'avait pas trop l'air d'accord pour que j'en parle et que je m'en serve...

- Que tu t'en serves... S'agit-il d'une arme?

- Pas à proprement dit. Je peux juste te dire que c'est de l'alchimie.

- Tu pratiques l'alchimie?!

- Ca a l'air de t'étonner. Tu trouves que je suis trop jeune?

- Non, absolument pas, mon frère et moi avons commencé très tôt notre apprentissage de l'alchimie. Mais les jeunes alchimistes sont rares.

- Je vois. Mais je ne peux pas te dire en quoi consiste mon alchimie. Surtout que je n'en aurai peut-être pas besoin. Je veux juste être là pour aider! Je t'en prie, allons-y! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un gosse que je ne peux pas me rendre utile, je sais me défendre!

L'armure soupira, lassée.

- Bien, tu as gagné, annonça Alphonse. De toute façon, je ne peux pas laisser mon frère tout seul, sinon il risque encore de se mettre dans le pétrin.

- Super, on y va alors!

- Attends!

Quelques cliquetis se firent entendre et Candide revint sur ses pas. Alphonse ôta son plastron et présenta l'intérieur de son armure à l'enfant. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de marquer son étonnement.

- Mais c'est vide! s'exclama-t-il en fouillant chaque recoin de l'armure pour être certain que le corps ne se cachait pas quelque part. Où est donc passé ton corps?

- Hum... c'est une longue histoire. Monte là-dedans! Au moins, tu seras un peu plus en sécurité.

- D'accord!

Candide s'empressa de grimper à l'intérieur de l'armure spacieuse, tandis qu'Alphonse refermait le tout, puis, se mettait en route. Le garçonnet se contorsionna pour lorgner le petit dessin qui ornait l'une des plaques de métal.

- C'est quoi ce sceau? demanda l'enfant, curieux. On dirait un cercle alchimique... et le signe au milieu fait penser à un crochet, non! plutôt une ancre!

- C'est exactement cela! s'étonna encore l'armure. Tu es doué, euh...

- Candide! se présenta l'enfant. Enfin, c'est comme ça que m'appelle mam'zelle Riza. Et toi, tu es Alphonse Elric, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est juste, enchanté Candide.

- Alors tu me dis à quoi sert réellement ce sceau?

- En fait c'est ce qui sert à relier mon âme à ce monde et plus précisément à cette armure.

- Relier ton âme? Une armure vide... Tu n'aurais donc pas de corps?

- C'est... un poil plus compliqué que ça.

- Hum... mam'zelle Riza m'avait dit que vous aviez des secrets, toi et ton frère. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, alors je ne te forcerai pas la main.

- Il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux que l'on ne sache pas pour mon corps et pour ce qui m'a valu de me retrouver ainsi.

- Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion, je ne dirai rien!

- Je sens que je peux te faire confiance, Candide. Dans ce cas... j'accepte de te révéler mon secret si tu me dis le tien au sujet de ton alchimie.

- Un échange équivalent? Cela va de soi et je sens moi aussi que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. Tu commences ou je commence?

_________________________

Plus loin dans un dédale de couloir, l'aîné des frères Elrics attendait, perché sur la tuyauterie du plafond et armé d'un bidon d'essence. L'idée était d'en asperger la créature (qui était un homonculus d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir) et de la forcer à aller dehors, afin de la congeler littéralement sur place. La chose en question apparut enfin, sortant d'un ascenseur. Le géant aux fines moustaches fit un signe à Edward et au lieutenant Hawkeye; ils répondirent d'un hochement de tête et renversèrent le contenu des bidons sur la tête de l'homonculus qui réagit à peine à cette subite douche malodorante. Les trois soldats mirent pieds à terre et se préparèrent à agir... Agir, d'accord. Mais que devaient-ils faire pour repousser un tel monstre?! Affolé, Edward Elric tourna la tête en direction du géant à la natte.

- Et que faisons-nous maintenant?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, marmonna l'intéressé.

- Raaahhhh!!!!! C'est malin!!

- Du calme, Edward! cria Riza. Capitaine Buccaneer, vous ne voyez vraiment pas un moyen de nous en débarrasser?

- Sur le coup, je n'ai pas pensé au fait qu'on serait encore à l'intérieur, expliqua le géant.

- Ouais! A moins que vous ne soyez Wonderman, je ne vois aucune solution pour nous tirer de cette situation périlleuse! ironisa Edward.

- Tu te crois malin, sale môme?!

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, soupira Riza qui jetait parfois quelques coups d'oeil à l'homonculus qui ne semblait toujours pas réagir.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas cette mégère, qu'est le général Armstrong, qui va venir nous aider! appuya l'alchimiste avec un air désobligeant.

- Qui est une mégère, le nabot??! fit une voix glacée derrière lui.

Edward se retourna pour se retrouver en face du canon d'un tank où était perché le général Armstrong. Il hurla et se dégagea du chemin de l'arme amovible. Un obus fusa, fouettant l'air autour des personnes présentes. Celui-ci percuta de plein fouet le torse volumineux de l'homonculus, le transperçant de part en part. Sous la force du choc, l'être recula de quelques pas mais se redressa aussitôt, tout guéri qu'il était. La femme générale réitéra son coup, sans plus de succès. Elle jura, peu fière de son efficacité.

- Ce n'est pas assez pour le faire reculer! s'exclama Edward. Il faudrait autre chose!

- Ah oui?! Et quoi, avorton?! hurla Armstrong. Si tu as une idée à nous soumettre, alors ne nous fait pas languir!

Indéniablement, Edward Elric dut admettre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire, lui non plus. Il déglutit difficilement, tout en observant les alentours, cherchant une issue à leur affrontement qui se trouvait être plus rude qu'il ne le croyait. Bon sang, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la balustrade qui les mènerait dehors, pourtant ils se voyaient contraints de rester plantés là à attendre qu'un miracle se passe.

"Merde... Si Al était là, je suis sûr qu'on aurait déjà trouvé quelque chose, songea-t-il."

Mais quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue!

Que ne furent-ils pas surpris de voir débouler Alphonse Elric dans le couloir attenant au leur. Et accompagné d'un garçonnet aux longs cheveux noirs qui plus est.

- Al!! Je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas comme ça, frangin! s'écria Edward plus heureux que jamais.

- Peut-être, approuva Alphonse, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être grandement utile. Je suis surtout venu en connaissance de cause.

- Hein? Comment ça?

- Tu en fais toujours des tonnes, je suis le seul à pouvoir te réfréner.

- Continue encore de me balancer des piques comme ça et je te jure que ça va mal se terminer...

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

- Dîtes, vous croyez que c'est le moment pour un tel débat? demanda l'enfant dubitatif.

- Non, tu as raison...

Le petit garçon sentit alors qu'on le tirait en arrière. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard furieux et autoritaire du lieutenant Hawkeye. Il se fit alors tout petit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir jusqu'ici, Candide?! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant la voix.

- Je... je voulais juste aider, plaida l'enfant avec une mine déconfite.

- Te rends-tu compte du danger que tu encoures en venant te mêler à cette bataille?!

- Je m'en fiche! J'ai la possibilité de vous aider alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je resterais à l'abri à me tourner les pouces!

- Je t'interdis d'utiliser tes cercles!!

- Aaaaahh... Encore deux autres empêcheurs... de tourner en rond... j'en ai marre.

L'homonculus venait tout juste de se réveiller du petit somme qu'il venait de faire, sous le regard médusé de la troupe. Et apparemment, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il fit tourner les lourdes chaînes accrochées à ses poignets, pour les lancer vers ses adversaires, essayant d'en faucher quelques uns au passage. Alphonse tira son aîné par le bras pour le faire reculer.

- Ca commence à bien faire! rugit Edward.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les posa au sol. Quelques éclairs apparurent, en même temps que des mains géantes en métal, qui partirent frapper l'homonculus. Ce dernier les broya avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui déstabilisa un peu plus le FullMetal Alchemist. Décidemment les homonculus étaient des êtres effrayants.

Riza prit alors les devants et s'avança vers la créature. Elle posa un genou à terre et pointa son fusil de sniper droit sur la tête de l'homonculus. Elle tira, plusieurs fois, mais sans effet. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs de bien mauvais souvenirs. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus de balles. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi? Elle avait déjà affronté des homonculus de la même manière, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle pourrait toujours lui enlever quelques vies, mais elle sentait qu'il aurait le dessus malgré cela.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle voulut réarmer son fusil, mais aucune balle ne vint. Elle jeta celui-ci au loin et voulut prendre ses revolvers. Mais elle manqua de temps, l'homonculus venait de se régénérer et était sur elle. Il l'empoigna à la gorge, serrant petit à petit, de plus en plus fort. Elle suffoquait, l'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Elle allait y passer.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye! s'exclama le général Armstrong qui demanda de suite qu'on recharge le canon du tank.

Soudain, le claquement caractéristique de deux paumes de mains l'une contre l'autre se fit entendre. Edward Elric posa ses yeux sur la provenance de ce bruit et s'étonna de voir des éclairs jaillirent des deux mains du garçonnet.

"Il serait alchimiste? se dit l'aîné des Elric abasourdi."

- Pardon, mam'zelle Riza... chuchota l'enfant avant de fermer les yeux et de poser ses mains à plat sur le sol.

Il savait comment faire. Il était capable de diriger les éclairs de sa transmutation. Il fit en sorte que Riza ne subisse pas trop de dégâts.

Une violente explosion emplit le couloir, faisant s'effondrer une partie de celui-ci. Un morceau du plafond se détacha et atterrit sur la tête de l'homonculus. Sonné, il lâcha sa prise qu'il avait sur le cou du lieutenant et fit quelques pas en arrière. Seulement, son pied rencontra alors du vide; il jouait des jambes et des bras pour se maintenir en équilibre.

- C'est le moment, Al! s'exclama Edward.

Tous deux coururent en direction du géant et le firent déchanter grâce à un coup de pied retourné. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner, qu'il tomba dans un lit de neige froide, remué par un blizzard gelé. L'essence qui le recouvrait mêlé à cette tempête glaciale, commença son opération de congélation.

- ... Il fait... froid... articula-t-il avant de s'effondrer dans la neige.

Il ne bougeait plus à présent.

Edward se pencha au-dessus du vide pour vérifier s'il était en parfait état d'hibernation, puis, repartit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Tous s'affairaient autour du lieutenant qui avait enfin retrouvé le moyen d'avaler de l'oxygène. Assise, elle respirait lentement, profitant de chaque bouffée d'air frais. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressa Edward sur le moment: il lorgnait plutôt les tatouages qui ornaient les paumes du petit garçon.

"Des cercles de transmutations... A son âge? s'étonna Edward."

S'étant remise, le lieutenant Hawkeye se remit debout. Candide agrippa le bras de la jeune femme.

- Ca va aller, mam'zelle Riza?

Un sifflement dans l'air. Une douleur cuisante sur la joue. Riza baissa sa main mais leva l'autre. Candide se renfrogna, fermant les yeux avec force, espérant que la seconde claque tomberait vite. Cependant, rien ne vint. L'enfant rouvrit ses yeux et regarda le lieutenant abaisser son bras dans un mouvement flasque, comme si ce qu'elle allait faire n'en valait pas la peine. Dans son regard, Candide put lire qu'elle était indignée et particulièrement déçue. Il préféra donc regarder ses chaussures.

- Je t'avais pourtant défendu d'utiliser ton alchimie, siffla-t-elle mécontente.

- Pardon... Je... je croyais bien faire, argumenta l'enfant frissonnant. J'avais peur que cette créature vous fasse du mal.

Toute la colère qui habitait l'esprit de Riza disparut à l'instant. Il avait fait cela pour son bien, pour la protéger. Aucunement pour un quelconque plaisir d'user de son alchimie à son gré. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à faire la part des choses. Cet enfant n'avait rien de l'alchimiste écarlate, si ce n'est physiquement. Seulement, c'était sur ce simple fait qu'elle se basait, elle croyait donc qu'à tout moment pourrait ressurgir cet homme dans la façon d'agir de Candide. Mais il lui sembla sur l'instant qu'elle se faisait de fausses idées. Candide était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix l'assimiler à Kimblee? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il lui ressemblait. Elle devait s'excuser auprès du petit garçon.

Elle s'accroupit et passa ses bras autour du corps tremblant de l'enfant. Celui-ci agrippa fermement les vêtements du lieutenant.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, murmura Riza. J'ai été dure avec toi alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison.

Un liquide chaud inonda son cou: Candide pleurait silencieusement. Elle se releva tout en le soulevant du sol et le porta dans ses bras.

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos, avança-t-elle.

__________________________

Riza ferma la porte sans un bruit. Candide avait finalement réussi à s'endormir.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, appela une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec les deux frères Elrics.

- Il va bien? demanda Alphonse.

- Oui, il s'est enfin endormi, le rassura Riza.

- Hum... Dommage, fit l'aîné en croisant les bras. J'aurais bien voulu lui poser quelques questions.

- Des questions?

- Al m'a raconté en quoi consistait l'alchimie du gamin.

- Il m'a tout expliqué, en échange de quoi, je lui ai avoué pourquoi je n'avais pas de corps, appuya l'armure. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problèmes?

- Non, je pense qu'il peut te faire confiance, dit Riza après un soupir.

- Néanmoins, reprit Edward, je trouve étrange qu'un gosse de son âge puisse utiliser ce genre d'alchimie.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je l'ai rencontré là où nous l'avons trouvé.

- Vous ne savez toujours pas son identité?

- Et bien, non... On a envoyé des échantillons de sang et d'ADN aux laboratoires de North City, mais je ne sais pas si les résultats sont arrivés.

L'aîné des frères Elrics remarqua à quel point le lieutenant semblait troublé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, lieutenant?

- Quoi?! Euh, non! J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Je vais rendre visite au docteur pour voir si elle a reçu les résultats, vous voulez m'accompagner?

- Merci, mais on se doit d'aller parler au général Armstrong...

- Je vois, bonne chance.

Et les deux frères partirent l'air atterré, dans la direction opposée de celle de Riza.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, ce fut pour voir sursauter le médecin qui tenait entre des mains tremblantes une liasse de feuilles.

- Oh, c'est vous lieutenant Hawkeye! s'exclama-t-elle avant de lui tendre les documents. Je... j'ai reçu les résultats d'analyse du gamin et...

Nerveusement, Riza lui arracha les feuilles des mains et commença la lecture. Plus elle lisait, plus son regard s'agrandissait d'effroi. Comment était-ce possible?

- Il... il n'y a aucune erreur possible, lieutenant, précisa le docteur. Leurs ADNs sont parfaitement identiques, tellement identiques qu'il ne peut même pas être son fils.

- Je ne peux pas y croire...

Elle rendit brusquement le dossier au docteur, qui sursauta une fois de plus, puis sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le docteur resta planté là, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

"Cette révélation a du lui faire un choc, pensa-t-elle. Mais ça se comprend: moi-même j'ai du mal à croire que ce gamin soit bel et bien cet alchimiste."

_________________________________

Doucement, Riza poussa la porte de la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée à elle et au petit garçon. Elle s'approcha du lit de celui-ci; sa respiration lente et rythmée indiquait qu'il dormait profondément. Riza remonta les couvertures qu'il avait repoussées durant son sommeil et le borda. Puis, elle s'assit à ses côtés et le contempla. Son visage fin était paisible et détendu; la jeune femme repoussa quelques mèches noires et finit par caresser gentiment ses longs cheveux détachés.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Cet enfant serait donc bien l'alchimiste écarlate, cet homme craint et haï par beaucoup de gens? C'était impossible. Candide n'avait rien d'un être sanguinaire se complaisant dans le meurtre. Bien au contraire, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pure et innocent.

Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Candide était Solf J. Kimblee.

La vérité est souvent dure à entendre et à admettre.

Elle lui avait promis de lui révéler son identité. Mais comment lui annoncer une chose pareille? Et surtout comment réagirait-il? Serait-il effrayé, ou bien... Sa mémoire referait-elle surface à ce moment précis?

Autant de questions dont elle ne voulait pas savoir les réponses qui perturbaient l'esprit de Riza.

Cependant, quelqu'un vint la sortir de ses réflexions.

Le militaire se tint de l'autre côté du lit et observa l'enfant au travers de ses lunettes teintées.

- Ainsi donc, c'est bien lui, le tueur d'Ishbals, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ne dîtes pas cela, commandant Miles! siffla Riza à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Candide. Trouvez-vous vraiment qu'il ressemble à un assassin?!

- ... Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire en venant ici?

- ...

Riza fixa l'Ishbal d'un regard dur, avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant.

- Je vous interdis de lui faire du tort, vous m'entendez commandant? Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je peux vous assurer que vous aurez affaire à moi.

Ce disant, Riza effleura son arme de poing pour bien montrer à Miles que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. L'Ishbal ôta ses lunettes et entreprit de les essuyer. Elle fut surprise de ne déceler aucune animosité dans le regard de celui-ci, pourtant il avait toutes les raisons d'être emporté. Mais non. Il continua de darder ses yeux rouges sur l'enfant d'un air totalement neutre.

- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, lieutenant, assura Miles, je ne le tuerai pas. Ce n'est qu'un enfant et il n'a rien fait de mal jusqu'à présent.

- Vous me le jurez?

- Il a beau être l'alchimiste écarlate, il ne l'est pas d'un certain point de vue. Pour moi, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin bien naïf, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je lui ferai du mal.

- Merci, commandant.

Miles remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attendez! s'exclama Riza.

- Oui?

- Que dois-je lui dire? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'enfant du menton.

- Ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour lui.

Il salua la jeune femme et sortit sans un bruit.

Que devait-elle faire?

D'un côté, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait en apprenant la nouvelle, mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne lui disait rien, il lui en voudrait sûrement de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Le choix n'en était que plus difficile.

Le garçon remua et ouvrit quelque peu ses yeux pour savoir qui se trouvait avec lui.

- Mam'zelle Riza? appela-t-il d'une voix endormie. (Il fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué l'embarras de la jeune femme:) Quelque chose ne va pas?

- ... Non. Tout va bien, Candide, tranquillisa Riza. (Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça:) Rendors-toi.

Le garçonnet ne se fit pas prier et se blottit dans la chaleur réconfortante de la jeune femme. Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait à nouveau. Mais Riza ne le recoucha pas pour autant. Elle devait l'admettre, elle s'y était attachée. Elle ferait donc en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

- Sache que pour moi, tu seras toujours cet innocent petit garçon qui souhaitait me secourir.


	3. Cycle 3: Suicide

** Cycle 3: Suicide**

Des flammes partout autour de lui.

Des cris atroces résonnant dans sa tête.

Des odeurs atroces de chairs brûlées.

Des cadavres à n'en plus finir.

La peur s'insinuant lentement dans son esprit.

Tout son corps tremblant fébrilement.

Et il se voit au milieu de ce bourbier, riant démentiellement, fier de son acte.

De ce meurtre affreux à grande échelle.

Duquel il se repaît et se complait.

Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là?

*

Candide se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, retenant un cri de terreur. Il s'assit en tailleur et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Quel horrible cauchemar. Son corps entier en tremblait encore et suait à grande eau. Un goût de bile s'insinua dans sa bouche et son estomac se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever le petit doigt qu'il vomissait déjà, tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille, sur ses couvertures. Etrangement, cela lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru et des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues rondes. Il reprit néanmoins sa respiration, sentant que c'était terminé. Il ouvrit les yeux et hallucina en voyant ce qui se trouvait noyé parmi ses vomissures: une petite pierre rouge étincelante. Il la prit entre ses doigts et la regarda longuement, son regard hapé par sa couleur inhabituelle et l'aura de puissance qui s'en dégageait.

Un bruit. Il y avait du mouvement dans la chambre. Sur le coup, il ne su pas pourquoi il fit cela, mais il cacha la petite pierre sous son oreiller comme on cacherait une dent en attendant que la petite souris vienne la chercher. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et aperçut, dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'une jeune femme se frottant les yeux. Alertée par les vomissements de l'enfant, Riza Hawkeye s'était réveillée et se levait maintenant pour s'approcher du lit de Candide. Elle repoussa les couvertures et entraîna le garçon dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle lui débarbouilla le visage à l'aide d'un gant mouillé.

- Ca va mieux? demanda Riza avec douceur.

- Un peu... balbutia Candide.

- Je t'emmènerai voir le médecin demain matin.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Je ne suis pas malade... Je... j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

- Quel genre de cauchemar?

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et lui relata le contenu de son macabre rêve. En entendant cela, Riza eut mal au coeur pour lui. Malgré le fait qu'il ait tout oublié de son ancienne vie, son inconscient le forçait à se souvenir de certaines parcelles de celle-ci... et pas forcément les meilleures. En tout cas, pour le lieutenant, il semblait bien que les "exploits" de l'alchimiste écarlate ne plaisaient guère au bambin qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Il était même arrivé à s'en dégoûter.

- Allez viens, reprit-elle, on va changer tes draps.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle roula les couvertures en boules et les jeta dans le panier de linge salle. D'autres couvertures vinrent prendre la place des anciennes et Riza invita l'enfant à se glisser dessous pour être bien au chaud.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite surtout pas à me réveiller, intima la jeune femme.

Elle retourna se coucher et se rendormit très vite. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Candide, qui tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il avait peur de plonger de nouveau dans le sommeil. Peur d'affronter encore ce même cauchemar.

Il s'allongea sur le côté et regarda Riza. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette nuit, il n'arriverait jamais à dormir seul. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Mam'zelle Riza? appela-t-il tout doucement.

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas et il se dit finalement que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Avec précaution, il se lova tout près de Riza. Il sourit. Il se sentait enfin apaisé et en sécurité. La présence de la jeune femme le rassurait tant. Enfin, il put fermer les yeux sans aucune crainte.

*

Le matin, Riza ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Une petite tête brune dormait encore à poings fermés, tout près d'elle. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas; après tout, ce n'était qu'un gosse. Il a dû avoir peur à cause de son cauchemar de cette nuit.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et secoua doucement l'épaule du petit garçon pour le réveiller. Celui-ci entrouvrit ses paupières et se leva brusquement en remarquant la jeune femme. Il baissa les yeux alors qu'il rougissait de honte.

- Pardon mam'zelle Riza! Je ne voulais pas... C'est juste que... s'excusa-t-il maladroitement.

- Allons, je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura-t-elle. Je sais très bien que tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.

- ... hum?

- Tu étais effrayé cette nuit, je comprend parfaitement que tu ais voulu chercher du réconfort auprès de moi.

- Vous ne me disputerez pas, alors?

- Bien sûr que non!

A ces paroles, le visage de Candide s'éclaira et un large sourire s'y épanouit.

- Et si tu allais t'habiller maintenant? proposa Riza.

- A vos ordres! entonna-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Une fois leurs habits revêtus, tous deux sortirent de leur chambre et marchèrent le long de l'allée, afin de se rendre dans le bureau du général Armstrong.

Riza frappa trois coups et on la somma d'entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où l'aînée des Armstrong se trouvait assise dans un fauteuil en face d'une autre personne que le lieutenant ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Celui-ci était un homme au teint mat et aux cheveux d'un gris-blanc déjà bien prononcé. Il se leva et serra la main de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour lieutenant Hawkeye, fit-il, le haut commandement attendait avec impatience que vous nous donniez des nouvelles de votre mission.

- J'allais justement envoyer mon rapport à Central aujourd'hui, général Raven, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Ce ne sera plus nécessaire. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà une partie des réponses à nos questions.

En disant cela, il lorgna Candide, qui esquissa une moue dubitative. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait. Quant à Riza, elle savait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion; les hautes instances de l'armée étaient, elles aussi, corrompues et elles voulaient remettre la main sur l'alchimiste écarlate qui avait son rôle à jouer dans leur quête de pouvoir. Mais cela, elle avait du mal à l'accepter; c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Candide entre leurs griffes. Cependant, si elle refusait d'obéir, c'était elle et ses acolytes qui tomberaient.

- Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec l'enfant? demanda Raven.

Riza hésita un court instant.

- ... Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle de cette voix sans vie.

- Bon. Allons discuter mon petit, tu veux bien?

Le général Raven ouvrit la porte et invita le petit garçon à le suivre. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à Riza, mais il ne vit que son dos. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour lui faire un signe de la main quand il referma la porte derrière lui. Cela le peina. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait causer autant de tracas au lieutenant?

Le vieil homme l'entraîna dans une pièce attenante et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Candide obéit malgré sa réticence à faire confiance à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il se tortilla les doigts. Il sentait bien que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

L'autre le regardait presque paternellement mais l'enfant décela dans son regard une lueur dérangeante; comme celle d'un maître auscultant son animal.

- Dis-moi mon petit, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui a pu t'arriver avant que le lieutenant Hawkeye te retrouve? demanda doucement Raven.

Candide hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Tu ne te rappelles même pas de ton nom?

- Non.

- Je vois... C'est pour cela que le lieutenant Hawkeye t'a renommé Candide?

- C'est exact. Mais...

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle me dirait qui je suis réellement lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé suffisamment d'informations à mon sujet.

- Et je présume qu'elle n'a rien sur ton compte aujourd'hui encore?

- ... En effet. Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me regardait bizarrement depuis que je suis dans cette forteresse.

- Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi?

- Naturellement... ?!

Candide buta sur son dernier mot. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Se pouvait-il que cet homme ait des réponses à ses questions? Si tel était le cas, il aimerait bien entendre ce que le général avait à dire à son sujet.

Il serra ses poings sur ses genoux.

- Vous... vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? demanda l'enfant plein d'espoir.

- Tu es très perspicace, répondit Raven en souriant.

- Ah... euh alors, vous pouvez m'en dire plus?

- Bien sûr. Je vais tout t'expliquer, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de toi.

*

Impossible.

Il n'était pas comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas être cet homme dénué d'humanité.

Candide déglutit difficilement. Il avait écouté attentivement le récit de sa "vie antérieure". Chaque parole prononcée par Raven lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing reçu dans le ventre. Le cauchemar qu'il avait fait cette nuit n'était donc pas un banal rêve, mais bien la réalité.

Il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il ait pu être un tel monstre. C'était donc pour cela que les autres le regardaient d'un oeil méfiant. Même Riza devait le détester.

Il trembla à cette pensée. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise vis à vis des autres maintenant.

Ses yeux le piquaient atrocement.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ne voulait surtout pas reprendre le rôle qu'avait confié l'armée à l'alchimiste écarlate... enfin à lui.

Cela faisait tellement mal.

_Mam'zelle Riza..._

Candide repoussa sa chaise et prit la poudre d'escampette après avoir claqué la porte avec force.

*

- J'ai du mal à le croire... souffla Edward.

Toutes les personnes réunies dans le bureau du général de brigade Armstrong purent entendre la vérité de la bouche du lieutenant Hawkeye: Candide était Solf J. Kimblee. Certains d'entre eux restaient dubitatifs quant à cette affirmation. C'était le cas des deux frères.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de ce que vous avancer, lieutenant? demanda Alphonse pour la troisième fois.

Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à engranger l'information. Comment était-il possible que cet innocent petit garçon soit en fait un meurtrier? Lorsqu'il l'avait vu et avait discuter avec lui, Alphonse ne lui avait pourtant trouvé rien de suspect.

- Je ne cesse de le répéter, rétorqua Riza, il n'y a aucune erreur possible. (Elle pencha la tête et chuchota:) Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement.

Le petit frère en armure remarqua la peine qui ombrageait le regard du lieutenant et se tu. L'ambiance était plombée et cela en mettait plus d'un mal à l'aise. Aussi, pour alléger cette lourde atmosphère, Olivia Mira Armstrong fit dévier le sujet dont il était question.

- Très bien, on sait désormais qui est le gosse. Cependant, nous n'avons toujours pas d'explications sur le fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé dans cet état.

- D'après le rapport qu'a fait le commandant Miles, je pencherai pour une expérience alchimique, éluda Edward qui décidait de suivre le jeu du général de brigade. Je dirai même que ça m'a tout l'air d'être une transmutation humaine.

- Mais grand frère... comment ces scientifiques auraient-ils pu réussir une transmutation humaine? Tu sais comme moi que cela relève du prodige.

- A mon avis, ils avaient de quoi faire. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas là de ramener quelqu'un à la vie; de plus, j'ai cru comprendre que le gamin avait perdu la mémoire?

- Exact, approuva Riza sans grande conviction.

- Tu crois que sa mémoire a été le prix à payer? suggéra Al à son frère aîné.

- Ou alors ce n'était tout simplement pas une transmutation humaine! conclut l'intéressé. Il n'a pas l'air non plus de se souvenir de la vérité.

- Moi aussi, je ne m'en rappelais pas...

- Hmmm.

Les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que les frères Elrics racontaient, regardaient ceux-ci d'un air incrédule. Armstrong balança un livre épais devant elle.

- Si au moins nous étions aptes à traduire ce truc! s'exclama-t-elle. On avancerait!

- Ce livre est très ancien, examina Ed, je suppose que la langue utilisée a disparu depuis des lustres. C'est bien dommage, car certaines pages ressemblent à des traités alchimiques.

- Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en langues mortes, proposa Al.

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin! ricana le général de brigade. Ce genre d'érudit, on n'en rencontre pas à tous les coins de rue; même à Central.

- Je crois que tout cela va rester un mystère encore bien longtemps, finit Ed en s'affalant sur un siège.

Alors que tous se sentaient perdus dans cette affaire, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une petite tête brune fonça vers Riza. Le petit bonhomme s'agrippa à ses vêtements et y enfouit son visage.

- Candide? interpella le lieutenant. (Elle vit alors que son dos était secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables et elle le serra contre elle:) Mais, pourquoi pleures-tu?

- C'est pour ça... c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez rien me dire, n'... n'est-ce pas, balbutia l'enfant au travers de ses larmes.

Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ainsi donc, Raven lui avait tout raconté. Tout à coup, elle s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir dit elle-même. Elle l'aurait préparé à faire face à ce personnage effrayant qu'était l'alchimiste écarlate.

Elle caressa gentiment la tête de l'enfant.

- Pardonne-moi, Candide... Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser dans l'ignorance.

- Je suis... un monstre, gémit-il.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire pour le rassurer, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être parce que ce qu'il disait était vrai... Ce qu'il avait fait par le passé était innommable.

Pourtant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras... ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Alors qu'un silence de plomb ponctué des sanglots de Candide s'installait, le général Raven entra en trombe dans le bureau. Le lieutenant Hawkeye releva la tête vers le général.

- Pourquoi lui avoir raconté? demanda lentement Riza comme si chaque mot lui était arraché de force.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons besoin de lui, répondit Raven calmement.

Il s'approcha du lieutenant et agrippa le bras de l'enfant qui se débattit.

- Cela suffit Kimblee, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! s'énerva tout à coup le général. Si tu es ici c'est pour t'acquitter de la tâche que nous t'avons confiée!

- Je ne veux pas! cria l'enfant tout en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.

- Peuh!

L'ambiance n'aurait pas été aussi tendue, la scène aurait eu quelque chose de comique. Cependant, Raven en eu assez et gifla le petit garçon. Ce dernier cessa de hurler et plaqua une main sur sa joue brûlante; il toisa avec peur le regard furieux du général. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant? Il n'avait aucune envie d'aider cet impétueux qui le prenait pour une simple machine à tuer. Il ne comprenait pas l'homme qu'il avait été et qui se complaisait dans le meurtre. En quoi cela pouvait-il l'aider à vivre? Ne sachant plus où il en était, Candide versa de nouveau de grosses larmes qui roulèrent résolument sur ses joues rondes.

Avec dégoût, Raven le repoussa comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire bâtard.

- Bon sang! je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire pour que tu deviennes aussi pitoyable! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

- Vous pourriez au moins lui laisser le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations, dit Riza d'un air plutôt menaçant. Je vous rappelle qu'il est amnésique.

- Surveillez votre langage, lieutenant. Vous avez déjà un collier autour du coup, vous ne souhaitez quand même pas en arriver à ce que je vous dénonce pour insubordination?

Riza se contenta d'un regard entendu avec son supérieur mais ramena l'enfant auprès d'elle.

- S'il vous plaît, fit-elle après réflexion.

Ils se regardèrent sans ciller et ce fut Raven qui céda le premier. Il soupira d'un air passablement irrité et accorda le temps qu'il faudrait au petit Kimblee pour se faire à l'idée quant à sa position en tant qu'arme au sein de l'élite des alchimistes d'état. Puis, il s'en alla après avoir salué le général Armstrong et lui avoir rappelée qu'il devrait s'entretenir au sujet de certaines choses.

La tension était palpable; on aurait dit que chacun se retenait d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire quelque chose de mal ou de dérisoire. Ce fut Olivia Armstrong qui reprit les choses en mains; elle demanda tout d'abord que tout ce qui avait pu être dit dans cette pièce resta secret, puis elle congédia les personnes présentes.

Riza ramena le petit garçon dans leur chambre. Ce dernier évita son regard, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, se coucher puis se réveiller le lendemain matin et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Se plonger dans les brumes du sommeil serait pour lui une bénédiction... une échappatoire.

*

Trois jours plus tard, Candide était toujours au lit. Il ne s'était plus levé depuis cet événement qui avait radicalement changé le cours de la vie qu'il s'était imaginé avoir. Riza se faisait beaucoup de soucis quant à son état mental et physique; il ne connaissait plus que les ténèbres de leur chambre et ne mangeait presque plus rien. La nuit, elle l'entendait pleurer en silence et essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer... mais rien n'y faisait, il se confortait dans un mutisme oppressant et refusait de sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Au cours de la nuit suivante, la jeune femme crue bien le perdre à jamais. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait à de telles extrémités...

Candide se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar particulièrement atroce, où il se revoyait massacrant le peuple Ishbal. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le commandant Miles le regardait ainsi de travers; mais il n'était pas le seul... La sombre réputation de l'alchimiste écarlate n'était plus à refaire et chacun ici la connaissait plus qu'il ne la connaissait lui-même. Il était un monstre aux yeux de tous mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.... et puis, comment s'habituer à une telle ignominie? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris en tant qu'adulte de perpétrer autant de meurtres et de s'en complaire? Candide ne comprenait décidemment pas celui qu'il avait été autrefois. Cela lui semblait tellement loin et irréel; mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en défaire.

Les gens le détestaient et il en était arrivé à se dégoûter lui-même. Il devait trouver une solution à ce malaise. Celle-ci se présenta à lui de façon si simple qu'il fut surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il sortit en silence de la chambre et se dirigea à tâtons, à l'aide des murs, le long des couloirs obscurs. Dans une salle commune, il dénicha ce qu'il cherchait: un couteau de cuisine particulièrement aiguisé. Il se rendit de nouveau dans le couloir et déambula en réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il lui fallait reconnaître que c'était un choix très difficile à mettre en oeuvre; il aurait besoin de toute sa volonté pour l'accomplir.

Il stoppa ses pas devant une porte vitrée, reflétant son corps devenu encore plus frêle que lorsqu'il était sorti de son emprisonnement souterrain. Sa peau était terne et ses yeux sans vie; quant à ses cheveux, c'était une catastrophe. Il tendit sa main gauche devant lui et lorgna le tatouage qui y était dessiné. Un cercle alchimique au centre duquel se trouvait une lune. Un tatouage de mort... qui reflétait son âme profonde. Son regard se fit alors plus noir.

Des perles de sang virevoltèrent avant de s'écraser sur la vitre. Une longue entaille traversait de part en part le cercle désormais détruit. Malgré sa blessure, Candide empoigna le couteau de sa main gauche et entreprit de faire subir le même sort au cercle de sa main droite. Du sang gicla à nouveau et se répandit cette fois sur son pyjama. Il regarda avec satisfaction ses deux mains ensanglantées.

_Ca, c'est fait. Maintenant..._

Il saisit à nouveau le couteau de la main droite et leva bien haut son bras gauche devant ses yeux. Il posa la lame sur la peau mince de son poignet et hésita par trois fois. Trois coups sans provoquer la déchirure de la veine qu'il visait. Redoutait-il tant de partir? Pas vraiment... Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il s'en aille; alors pourquoi voulait-il se raccrocher à la vie? C'était une réflexion stupide et lâche...

Le couteau s'abattit avec force dans la chair du poignet du petit garçon. Il laissa choir la lame et regarda son fluide vital s'écouler inexorablement de son corps. Il sentit la vie le quitter lentement, tandis que ses yeux s'embrouillaient. Bientôt, il n'arriva même plus à distinguer la couleur rouge écarlate de son sang. Il ressentit un faible choc dû à la chute de son corps heurtant le sol de pierre froide. Une petite mare de sang grossissait à vue d'oeil autour de son bras meurtrit. Ses forces l'abandonnaient complètement; il ne ressentait plus rien. Si c'était ça mourir, alors ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Pour lui ce fut même une bénédiction.

Alors qu'il sombrait, il comprit: c'était plutôt le fait de fuir la vie qui était une réaction égoïste et lâche. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux qui s'éteignaient peu à peu. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'en voulut de gagner l'éternité si facilement.

Puis, la dernière petite étincelle de vie s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant là le corps du petit Candide aussi froid que les montagnes enneigées du dehors.

Pourtant...

Pourtant, il lui semblait entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

*

Le commandant Miles bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était une heure trente du matin. "Courage, se disait-il, dans une demi-heure je pourrai enfin aller me coucher." Il se mit à arpenter les couloirs sombres en quête d'une chose à faire durant le temps restant. Il le vit alors, avançant à pas de loup et tenant fermement au creux de son poing un large couteau. Mais quelle utilité pouvait avoir un gosse d'un couteau de cuisine pareil? Surpris, et un peu inquiet de ce que pourrait faire Candide avec un tel objet, Miles se décida à le suivre de loin, au cas où.

A un moment, le gamin tourna à un angle de mur; Miles se cacha aux yeux du gamin en plaquant son dos contre le béton froid. Il tourna la tête de telle manière qu'il se fit un torticolis. "Mer...!" jura-t-il à voix basse. Heureusement, l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il reprit son observation et put voir, avec un mélange d'appréhension, Candide lever haut le couteau puis, se taillader les mains. Le sang voltigea. Le gamin ne pleura, ni de gémit de douleur, il semblait plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Pendant un court instant, Miles se demanda comment il convenait de réagir dans un cas pareil, jusqu'à ce que...

Le couteau officia de nouveau, coupant net une veine d'où le sang ne tarda pas à se déverser à grans flots rougeâtres. Sur le coup, Miles resta figé; il était effaré et déconcerté par le geste du petit garçon.

Le corps de Candide s'effondra comme un tas de chiffons et le bruit du heurt eut pour effet de réveiller le commandant. Celui-ci se précipita à ses côtés et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu qu'il appliqua sur la plaie en appuyant fortement. Mais le sang continuait de couler abondamment; ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il arrêterait l'hémorragie. Miles se maudit de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt et, tout en jurant, il noua avec fermeté le mouchoir au-dessus de la blessure pour faire un garrot et gagner ainsi un peu de temps. Portant l'enfant dans ses bras, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs comme un dératé pour atteindre l'infirmerie à temps. Miles ne percevait plus la respiration de Candide et ses yeux étaient révulsés... Etait-il déjà trop tard? Il se surprit alors à prier Ishbala que ce ne fut pas le cas...

*

Vers cinq heures du matin, Riza Hawkeye poussa vivement la porte de l'infirmerie. Affolée, elle assaillit la femme médecin aussitôt qu'elle la trouva.

- Comment va-t-il, docteur?! s'exclama la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Il... il est stable, réussit à dire le médecin, j'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais il est encore inconscient et il lui faudra pas mal de jours avant qu'il ne soit totalement rétabli.

- Puis-je aller le voir?

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Dans l'autre pièce, Candide était allongé dans un lit rudimentaire et relié à plusieurs machines. Le teint extrêmement pâle du petit garçon finit par saper totalement le moral du lieutenant; cette dernière se retint, à grand peine, de verser des larmes d'affliction et de rage contenues. Sans se détourner de ce pénible tableau, elle somma le médecin de la laisser seule avec l'enfant. Elle prit place sur le bord de son lit, en prenant soin de ne pas déranger tous les fils qui le reliaient au cardiogramme et autres machines sensées assurer sa sécurité. Riza le borda puis, prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa gentiment, comme l'aurait une mère digne de ce nom. Au final, peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle croyait être aux yeux du petit garçon... du moins jusqu'à présent.

Elle trembla imperceptiblement et fit la moue. Mais se mordre la lèvre inférieure ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? sanglota-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, bon sang?!

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Et elle continua de sangloter, des larmes tombant goutte à goutte sur la petite main de Candide, toujours aussi froide.

* * *

**H:** _Je mets enfin l'une de mes fic à jour! C'est vraiment à marquer d'une croix rouge! X) Bon, c'est un chapitre plus courts que les autres mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin dans l'histoire, à ce stade. u.u J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira! =)_


End file.
